Collocation
by SmithJulia
Summary: Hermione et Harry, fraîchement débarqués dans la vie active, décident d'emménager ensemble dans un chouette appartement du Londres sorcier, trouvé par le biais d'un piston très spécial ... tout irait pour le mieux, si leurs électrons libres d'amis de ne venaient pas se greffer à leur collocation au gré de leurs humeurs.
1. Chapter 1

_Londres moldu, 16 juillet 2017_

Une odeur parfaitement insoutenable imprégnait l'atmosphère. Un mélange particulièrement nauséabond de moisi et de friture. Hermione Granger haussa dangereusement son sourcil gauche, tout en fronçant le nez.

_ Monsieur Nicholson, est-ce une plaisanterie ?

L'homme tourna vers elle un regard surpris, qui semblait également empreint d'une légère inquiétude.

_ Miss, je ne suis pas sur de comprendre…

_ Je répète, est-ce une plaisanterie ?

_ Hermione …

Harry Potter passa son bras sous le sien, et le pressa brièvement afin d'intimer à son amie de garder son calme.

_ Comment osez-vous nous présenter un taudis pareil ? Je commence à sentir poindre une migraine rien qu'en ayant passé quelques minutes à respirer l'air écoeurant de cette pièce ! La moquette est miteuse, les fenêtres opaques de crasse, et le papier peint se décolle à vue d'œil ! Il y a un lambeau entier qui pend juste derrière cette verrière ! Proposer un bien pareil est totalement inadmissible. Je suis scandalisée, et le mot est faible.

_ Mais enfin, Miss, ce quartier de Londres, en cette période de l'année … Le marché est moins florissant, vous savez… Et puis, quelques travaux de rénovation, et une fois rafraîchi ce loft sera …

_ Toujours bien en deçà de ce que nous vous avions demandé, trancha Harry.

_ Je suis navrée, Monsieur Nicholson, mais c'est la troisième déception en l'espace de deux jours. Peut-être faites-vous de votre mieux, mais c'est hélas bien loin de suffire, et veuillez croire que nous le regrettons. Je préfère mettre un terme à notre collaboration. J'ignore ce que tu en penses, Harry, mais…

_ Je suis d'accord, confirma immédiatement le jeune homme. Nous allons nous passer de vos services. Vous n'avez, je crois, pas su cerner nos attentes.

Hermione ajusta son sac sur son épaule et, avec un dernier regard dégoûté pour le salon glauque dans lequel elle se trouvait, passa la porte d'entrée avec soulagement, en lançant un dernier « Au revoir » poli à Nicholson. Merlin lui en était témoin, revoir cet horrible agent immobilier était pourtant à l'heure actuelle la dernière de ses volontés. Harry et elle marchèrent jusqu'à se retrouver jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse, puis s'installèrent en terrasse chez Florian Fortarôme.

_ C'est une catastrophe, Harry, geignit la jeune fille. Nous n'allons jamais trouver quoi que ce soit de décent …

_ S'obstiner à prospecter dans le Londres moldu ne mènera nulle part, je te l'ai déjà dit, avança son ami. Là-bas, nous ne sommes que deux jeunes de 22 ans, et nos garanties sont bien faibles. Nos faux contrats moldus sont ridicules … assistante dentaire et mécanicien ! Tu parles d'une gloire.

_ Je n'allais pas nous inventer de faux postes d'ingénieur ou d'ambassadeur ! Produire de faux papiers est assez risqué comme ça.

_ Hermione, si tu acceptais que nous emménagions dans le Londres sorcier, nous serions en train de défaire nos cartons dans un palace à l'heure actuelle !

_ Je ne souhaite pas vivre dans un palace, Harry Potter, rétorqua sèchement Hermione.

_ Et moi non plus, Hermione. Comme toi, j'aspire à un maximum de discrétion. Mais sois réaliste. Ici, les gens savent qui nous sommes. Ils ont une confiance absolue en nous. Nous sommes les plus grands héros de guerre du pays.

_ Nous en avons déjà discuté … je refuse d'utiliser mon nom et mon statut pour obtenir quoi que ce soit. Je m'y refuse catégoriquement, Harry. Cette prime de mérite outrageuse qui nous a été versée d'office est déjà terriblement gênante. Je veux pouvoir, sur mon lit de mort, vanter mon intégrité et affirmer n'avoir jamais bénéficié du moindre passe-droit par le biais de mon statut de meilleure amie du Survivant.

_ Personne ne te parle d'abuser de notre position sociale. Je te l'assure. Je n'ai pas l'intention de briguer de bien immobilier démesurément luxueux, ni de demander l'hébergement gratuit. Je veux juste un appartement agréable et confortable, à louer pour une somme raisonnable, comme n'importe quel jeune adulte s'élançant dans la vie active.

_ Et c'est ce que je veux également, soupira Hermione.

_ Alors calme toi un peu avec ton intégrité démesurée, et commençons nos recherches ici. Dans le monde sorcier.

Hermione demeura silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle touilla le restant de glace fondue au fond de sa coupelle, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

_ Tu as probablement raison, lâcha t-elle enfin. On devrait chercher ici.

_ A la bonne heure !

_ A qui pourrions nous nous adresser ? Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que …

Une ombre au dessus d'eux, fortement parfumée au jasmin, vint leur masquer leur soleil, et par la même occasion interrompre leur conversation.

_ Tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas les deux superstars du monde sorcier, occupés à joyeusement s'enfiler de grosses cuillérées de cholestérol ?

_ Ma glace était bien moins grosse que celle d'Harry, plaida immédiatement Hermione.

_ Pansy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu refaisais les murs de la chambre de Blaise, aujourd'hui ?

_ Je suis venue chercher des échantillons de tissu, répondit leur amie en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui était restée libre. On va sûrement rhabiller le contreplaqué de son dressing dans des teintes plus chaleureuses. Le gris, c'est élégant, mais franchement, comment se trouver bonne mine le matin en s'habillant dans un décor aussi glacial ? Non franchement, je vous le dis, c'est impossible, affirma t-elle en balayant du revers de la main toute objection.

_ Euh .. Oui… Ca semble évident, hasarda Harry.

_ Et vous alors ? De quoi discutiez vous ? Je vous embête ?

_ Pas le moins du monde, soupira Hermione en sortant une petite bouteille d'eau de son sac à main. Harry et moi faisons chou blanc dans notre recherche d'appart. On va commencer à chercher du côté sorcier, mais nous n'avons pas la moindre piste de départ…

_ Vous plaisantez n'est ce pas ? rétorqua Pansy, sourcils froncés.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Vous « n'avez pas la moindre piste de départ » ? Et Drago Malefoy, ça vous dit quelque chose ?!

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas y penser ?

_ Venez boire un verre chez moi ce soir. On va régler votre petit problème, ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil entendu. Sur ce, mes chatons, je file ! La fantastique décoratrice d'intérieur que je suis a une coquette petite somme de gallions à extorquer à ce cher Blaise !


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione se contemplait nerveusement depuis plusieurs minutes dans le psyché de sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle avait mis une robe qui était légèrement habillée. Elle se trouvait elle-même l'air étrange. Ils étaient en bons termes avec Malefoy depuis plusieurs années, maintenant. Les mœurs s'étaient considérablement adoucies au terme de la Grande Guerre. Elle avait le sentiment que l'échange de ce soir aurait un caractère que l'on aurait pu qualifier de solennel, puisqu'ils allaient tout de même négocier un contrat immobilier, donc elle avait envie d'être élégante. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle circonstance banale. Mais, en même temps, elle n'avait aucune envie que son effort vestimentaire ne passe pour une tentative d'user de ses charmes pour amadouer Malefoy. Quoique, à la réflexion, il était peu probable que quiconque ne se dise cela. Ses amis la connaissaient assez bien pour savoir que ce n'était absolument pas son genre.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Harry, qui frappa deux coups à sa porte, puis entra.

_ Hermione ? Tu es prête ? Il est l'heure d'y aller.

_ Comment tu me trouves ?

Harry, un peu étonné, contempla sa jolie petite robe grise et ses cheveux retenus en arrière par une barrette en argent ouvragée.

_ Très belle, comme toujours, pourquoi ?

_ J'en sais rien … J'ai l'impression d'en faire trop.

_ Il n'y a rien de mal à mettre une jolie robe pour aller boire un verre avec ses amis, Mione.

Les mots d'Harry la soulagèrent. Il était franchement temps qu'elle cesse d'accorder tant d'importance à des détails stupides. Elle se posait bien trop de questions. Elle prit un gilet noir sur le dossier d'une chaise, et quitta la chambre à la suite de son meilleur ami.

_ Tu es très beau, toi aussi, glissa t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Moi, je le savais déjà, rétorqua son ami du tac au tac.

Une fois arrivés au centre de la cour privative de l'hôtel, ils unirent leurs mains, puis transplanèrent tout droit dans l'immense salon de Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière possédait un superbe appartement sur deux étages, dans le Londres moldu, au cœur de Notting Hill et ses multiples façades colorées. Bien évidemment, Pansy Parkinson n'était pas _locataire_. Mais cet appartement ne faisait pas non plus partie de son colossal héritage familial. Jamais ses sangs-purs de parents n'auraient investi dans de l'immobilier moldu. Elle avait acheté ce bien elle -même (avec l'argent parental, ce qui au final ne faisait pas grande différence) et l'avait refait de A à Z. Elle y avait tellement pris goût qu'elle avait totalement laissé tomber ses études ennuyeuses d'analyste en astronomie et avait passé un diplôme de décoration des intérieurs magiques. Sa petite affaire florissait, et désormais, en plus de follement s'amuser, elle s'offrait même le luxe de choisir ses clients, et d'en refuser certains. A peine eurent-ils posé les pieds que la maîtresse de maison se jeta sur eux.

_ Enfin vous voilà ! J'ai préparé une margharita à tomber par terre, j'ai dû batailler pour vous en garder deux coupes, Blaise a déjà pratiquement tout sifflé.

_ Ce breuvage est particulièrement réussi, confirma Blaise, qui en sirotait un fond.

Hermione balaya rapidement la pièce du regard.

Blaise Zabini était assis dans un fauteuil Voltaire, jambes croisées, un verre à la main. Il leur adressait un sourire rayonnant. A sa gauche, sur un divan extravagant, se tenaient Daphnée Greengrass et Ginny Weasley, au beau milieu d'une intense conversation. La première était chorégraphe pour des danseuses classiques de haut niveau, aspirant à atteindre le statut de danseuse étoile, qui y arrivaient la plupart du temps après s'être offert ses services, et la seconde était attrapeuse au sein de l'équipe des Harpies de Hollyhead. La plus jeune attrapeuse de tous les temps, du haut de ses 20 ans. Elle avait laissé tomber toute forme d'études immédiatement après sa septième année à Poudlard et, à l'image de Fred et Georges, avait tout misé sur le talent qu'elle était sûre de posséder. Molly Weasley avait pleuré des mois entiers, avant que Ginny ne prouve à tous à quel point elle avait été bien avisée de croire en elle-même au détriment de l'opinion familiale. Vraisemblablement, elles échangeaient des conseils sur leurs techniques d'étirement respectives. Enfin, seul occupant du second canapé du salon, Drago Malefoy, vêtu d'une chemise blanche immaculée impeccable qui contrastait avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille, était occupé à serrer la main d'Harry Potter.

_ Tu attends encore du monde ? interrogea Hermione.

_ J'ai proposé à Ronald de passer, mais il a dit qu'il était trop fatigué. Et Théo est en Australie, apparemment.

_ Trop fatigué mon œil… Il a surtout une Lavandite aigüe, si tu veux mon avis.

_ Comprends la, glissa Pansy le regard amusé, se retrouver au beau milieu des deux superbes ex de son mec, ça doit la complexer, la pauvre.

_ Si elle n'était pas si stupide, nous pourrions parfaitement bien nous entendre. Toi et moi n'avons aucun souci avec ça.

_ Tu sais bien que non. Elle n'a rien d'intéressant … nous pourrions, au mieux, nous _tolérer_. Quant à Ronald … ce serait ridicule, vous, vous aviez quinze ans, et notre histoire à lui et moi n'a duré que deux mois. Même mon éclabouille a duré plus longtemps.

Hermione éclata de rire, et plongea les lèvres dans le délicieux cocktail préparé par Pansy. Leur nouvelle amie savait toujours comment détendre l'atmosphère. Puis elle se dirigea vers Blaise, qu'elle salua de deux bises, avant d'administrer le même traitement à Drago et aux deux filles. Elle prit place près d'Harry, qui s'était assis à droite du blond.

_ Bien ! Drago chéri, déclara Pansy, tu es ici pour une raison précise.

_ J'aurais dû me douter que cette invitation subite cachait quelque chose, railla le jeune homme de sa voix traînante. Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale petite Serpentard opportuniste, Pans.

_ Moi ?!

La jeune femme se récria, portant les mains à sa poitrine et arborant une expression de fausse indignation parfaitement feinte.

_ Moi ! Une opportuniste ! Moi qui suis blanche comme neige !

_ A d'autres, chuchota Blaise.

_ Vous me fendez le cœur ! Faux frères ! Si tu es là ce soir, c'est parce que moi, j'ai le cœur sur la main, figure-toi !

_ Tiens donc. Epate moi, je t'en prie.

_ Harry et Hermione ont décidé de prendre une location dans le Londres sorcier, mon chat. Et lorsqu'ils m'en ont parlé, ils se désolaient de n'avoir aucun contact. J'ai pensé à toi tout de suite. Tu es le probablement le sorcier britannique qui détient le plus de propriétés immobilières, alors…

_ Ah, il s'agit de ça... Eh bien, ma foi, oui. Oui, bien sûr, j'ai plein de biens à vous proposer. En fait, j'ai même le logement parfait ! Un grand loft, en plein chemin de Traverse !

_ Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'il sera parfait pour nous ? interrogea Harry, dubitatif.

_ Il possède une grande bibliothèque, déclara simplement Malefoy, en glissant un regard malicieux et un sourire en coin à Hermione.

Les yeux de celle-ci s'illuminèrent aussitôt, en un éclair d'enthousiasme qu'elle espéra relativement discret.

_ Et quoi d'autre ? interrogea-t-elle, en s'efforçant de garder une certaine contenance.

_ Premier étage au-dessus de chez Mme Guipure. Hall d'entrée spacieux avec vestiaire, donnant sur un grand salon séjour, très lumineux. Il y a un corps de cheminée, mais il n'est que décoratif, car elle a été condamnée. En revanche elle est bien entendu reliée au réseau de poudre de cheminette. Un grand bar sépare le séjour de la cuisine, qui est moderne et tout équipée, avec beaucoup de rangements, idéale si l'envie vous vient d'y coller tout un tas de fourbi moldu. Au bout du couloir, quatre chambres dont trois avec dressing, une bibliothèque, un petit bureau, deux salles de bain et une buanderie. Et, petit bonus supplémentaire, une très jolie terrasse exposée plein sud. Loyer mensuel de 115 gallions, charges et prix d'ami inclus.

Pansy Parkinson tapa trois petits coups joyeux dans ses mains, folle d'enthousiasme.

_ Comment ça prix d'ami inclus ?

_ Habituellement je le loue 220 gallions. Il est vraiment ultra-moderne. Des peintures et des sols de grande qualité, des éclairages ultra-modernes, et il y a déjà une bonne partie du mobilier, qui, sans me vanter, est loin d'être de la camelote. C'est un meublé partiel. Les chambres possèdent déjà des lits, et il y a une grande table de 10 places avec ses chaises dans le séjour.

_ Je confirme, appuya Pansy.

_ Ca rentre dans votre budget ?

_ Drago, tu sais parfaitement que nous n'avons pas de budget… Nos comptes sont honteusement plein à craquer, coupa Harry.

_ De toute façon nous avions tablé sur 90 gallions chacun par mois … Donc un loyer de 180. Ton offre entre tout à fait dans nos prérogatives, Malefoy.

_ Eh bien … Tu vas pouvoir remplacer ce petit Malefoy dédaigneux par Monsieur le Propriétaire, Granger, déclara malicieusement le blond. Je vais adorer ça !

_ Dans tes rêves, rétorqua la jeune fille en souriant. Et nous n'allons pas signer sur une simple description orale de ta part, aussi flatteuse soit-elle. Tu es libre demain pour nous faire visiter ?

_ Que d'exigences et de confiance… Je sens que ta colocataire va s'avérer particulièrement casse-pieds, Potter. J'exige que tu sois mon interlocuteur de référence pour tout ce qui touchera à nos relations immobilières !

_ On ajoutera cette clause au contrat le moment venu, puisque je te fais si peur, se moqua Hermione. Bon, en attendant… ! Pansy ? Un peu de margharita en plus pour fêter ça ?


	3. Chapter 3

_Petite-Licorne-Arc-En-Ciel, je te remercie pour tes deux reviews! Ma fiction comptabilise actuellement 255 lecteurs, pour seulement 2 reviews, et tu es la seule à avoir, apparement, le temps de me laisser ces gentils petits mots d'encouragement. Je t'en remercie grandement. Concernant la concordance des âges et de l'année du récit, je ne respecte tout simplement pas celle qui est établie dans les romans. J'avais envie que ce soit relativement récent, donc j'ai choisi 2017, et j'avais également envie que les personnages aient environ 22 ans … Rien de plus. Sur ce, excellente lecture à tous._

Un soleil éclatant régnait sur l'ensemble du pays, rendant cette journée particulièrement radieuse. Levée de bonne heure, comme à son habitude, Hermione prenait son petit déjeuner dans la salle de réception de l'hôtel, en attendant qu'Harry ne daigne la rejoindre. La soirée de la veille s'était finie tardivement. Hermione avait transplané jusqu'à sa chambre sur les coups d'une heure du matin, laissant derrière elle un Harry passablement éméché, qui riait aux larmes avec Blaise au sujet d'un obscur pari. Elle ignorait à quelle heure il avait bien pu rentrer, et surtout dans quel état. Elle buvait un jus d'orange fraîchement pressées, en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Tout le monde ne parlait que de l'élection du nouveau ministre de la magie, qui devait se tenir dans cinq jours. Ses amis et elle auraient l'occasion de voter pour la première fois en tant que sorciers majeurs. Elle était impatiente. Elle commençait à s'intéresser de près à la vie politique de sa communauté, après avoir épuisé la plupart des thèmes à propos desquels il y avait de la culture à emmagasiner. Se frotter à un nouveau domaine, qui lui était presque totalement inconnu, et qui était particulièrement technique et compliqué l'enthousiasmait au plus haut point. Elle venait de décrocher son premier poste au sein du Ministère et regorgeait de mille idées à soumettre au gouvernement. Toutefois, elle s'appliquait à rester pour l'instant à sa place de simple secrétaire au sein du département de la Justice et de la Coopération Magique. On lui avait proposé des postes très avantageux, au sortir de la guerre, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle les avait tous refusé, avec une pointe d'amertume, la plupart du temps, mais n'avait jamais regretté ce choix. Elle mettrait un point d'honneur à gravir les échelons un à un, et à se faire une place honorablement, en bonne et due forme. Elle ne voulait rien devoir à personne, et surtout pas parce qu'elle avait su déchiffrer une banale énigme de collégien, ou bien lancer un expelliarmus au bon moment aux heures les plus sombres de l'Histoire du monde sorcier.

Elle en était à ces réflexions, lorsque l'immense Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Enfant Prodige, celui qui avait battu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom _deux fois_ pénétra misérablement dans la salle de réception, le front plissé, l'oeil fatigué et la mine grise.

_ Dis-moi qu'il te reste de la potion anti-gueule de bois, geignit-il immédiatement en s'asseyant.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi, Harry Potter.

_ Hermione …

Voyant sur son visage qu'il était au martyr, et qu'il n'avait vraisemblablement ni la force ni l'envie de plaisanter, Hermione tira de la poche de son gilet une petite fiole orange qu'elle avait prévue exprès pour lui, anticipant l'état dans lequel elle le trouverait au matin. Il lui lança un regard de détresse empli d'amour et de reconnaissance, fit sauter le petit opercule de cire et descendit la potion cul-sec, en seulement deux gorgées. Puis, il se tint la tête à deux mains quelques minutes, visage penché vers le bas, avant de se redresser soudainement, revigoré.

_ Je t'aime, tu sais ?

_ Bien sur que je le sais. Maintenant que tu es fonctionnel, pourrais-tu avaler un thé et un scone en vitesse ? Nous avons rendez-vous avez Malefoy dans quinze minutes. Et il est ponctuel.

_ Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à l'appeler par son nom de famille ? Interrogea son ami en sucrant le thé qu'il venait de se verser. Tu l'aimes bien, non ?

_ Il est sympa. Plus qu'avant, c'est certain. Mais c'est … habituel, je dirai. Je crois que j'ai pris le pli. Et tu noteras qu'il m'appelle toujours Granger également.

_ C'est comme si c'était devenu un genre de blague perso entre vous deux.

_ Peut-être bien, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Je n'y accorde pas spécialement d'importance, ce n'est pas non plus comme si nous étions très proches. Je suis bien plus intime avec Pansy.

_ Je t'en prie, ne m'en révèle pas tant.

_ Très drôle, Harry, vraiment ! D'une maturité indicible ! C'est une façon de parler. Tu ferais mieux de boire ce thé, et rapidement.

_ Si tu es aussi expéditive concernant tous nos petits-déjeuners futurs, je sens que cette collocation va être un délice, grimaça son ami.

Ils rejoignirent Malefoy précisémment à l'heure convenue, à l'adresse que ce dernier leur avait indiquée. Ils n'avaient pas pu transplaner, le lieu bénéficiant déjà de protections magiques particulières. Ils s'y étaient donc rendus à pied. L'endroit semblait particulièrement agréable. La façade de chez Mme Guipure était très belle, taillée dans une pierre très claire, dans un modèle qui n'était pas sans rappeler les classiques de l'architecture italienne. Leur potentielle future porte d'entrée était en bois sombre, lourde et élégante, et un carrelage gris anthracite absolument impeccable habillait le sol. Draco fit tourner une petite clé dorée dans la serrure, puis recula d'un pas.

_ Après vous, déclara t-il, les invitant à entrer d'un geste souple.

Galant, Harry laissa passer son amie. Hermione fut donc la première à pénétrer dans le logement, pleine d'impatience et de curiosité, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quasi instantanément.

_ Malefoy !

Elle n'avait pas pu retenir une exclamation de surprise spontanée. Le jeune homme, qui était entré à leur suite, vint se placer à sa droite.

_ Granger ? Répondit-il posément.

_ C'est … Cet endroit … Il est incroyable !

Le salon séjour était immense. La cheminée monumentale était la première chose qui attirait l'oeil. Aussi imposante que celles des sales communes de Poudlard, elle était taillée dans une alliance de granit et de marbre luxueux, qui lui donnait un aspect rutilant. Deux chandeliers d'argent ouvragés étaient disposés de part et d'autres du manteau de cheminée, et au premier coup d'oeil Hermione constata immédiatement qu'ils provenaient avec certitude d'une haute manufacture de gobelins. Sûrement appartenaient-ils à l'immense patrimoine détenu par la famille Malefoy depuis des générations. Une magnifique table qui pouvait accueillir une bonne dizaine de couverts était disposée en biais à l'extrémité du salon. Son pied central était en fer forgé, et le support en verre trempé. Les chaises assorties étaient disposées tout autour, et l'ensemble était résolument design. Le sol était un parquet de chêne clair admirablement patiné,et les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé, épuré, simple, élégant. Un miroir sobre, au cadre gris acier, habillait discrètement le mur le plus large. Un grand tapis gris perle avait été mis au sol. Une longue distance séparait la table de la cheminée, et l'espace vacant était énorme. Il n'était pas difficile d'identifier la partie de la pièce supposée constituer le séjour de celle destinée à abriter le salon. Un magnifique bar en pierre apparente, sur la droite, séparait cette première pièce de la cuisine, qui en mettait plein les yeux également. Rien n'était plus élégant que la simplicité, et les Malefoy l'avaient vraisemblablement bien compris. La cuisine était dans les tons grège, composée de nombreux placards, d'un piano de cuisson en fonte noire, et d'une multitude d'espace disponible pour l'amménager à sa guise. Hermione se voyait déjà y mettre un percolateur, un mixeur, un appareil à faire les gaufres et quelques plantes aromatiques. Une batterie de casseroles en cuivre étincelantes étaient suspendues près d'un immense casier en fer forgé noir destiné à contenir des bouteilles de vin. De vastes fenêtres à double vitrage courraient le long des murs. L'appartement était lumineux, baigné de soleil. Toute cette clarté plaisait énormément à la jeune fille.

_ Ce sont des vitres sans tain, leur apprit Malefoy. Vous avez vue sur la rue principale du chemin de Traverse, mais de l'extérieur, personne ne vous voit. Si l'effervescence vous agace, cet interrupteur est ensorcelé pour qu'un charme fasse apparaître une vue plus calme. Il me semble que c'est un paysage de campagne. Il faut que je réactive les sorts internes propres à cet appartement pour le savoir, et c'est assez long. Lamagie intérieure est en veille. Je ne le ferai que si vous prenez le logement.

_ Evidemment qu'on le prend, tu plaisantes !

_ Harry, calme toi, tempéra Hermione. Finissons la visite, avant.

_ Je sais très bien que tu n'en penses pas moins. Tes yeux brillent autant que la dernière fois qu'Hazel Tourdesac à sorti un nouvel ouvrage.

_ Tais-toi, et laissons Malefoy poursuivre, protesta t-elle, gênée.

_ Si vous voulez bien me suivre, enchaîna ce dernier, nous allons passer aux pièces suivantes.

Ils écumèrent les chambres, les salles de bain, la bibliothèque (Hermione manqua d'hyperventiler), avant d'atterrir sur une grande terrasse, magnifique, tout en bois.

_ C'est du teck, précisa Malefoy, si tant est que vous sachiez de quoi il s'agit. Il est bien entendu magiquement traité. Les précédents locataires avaient mis un très joli salon d'extérieur dans ce coin, un assortiment de plantes exotiques ici,et un jaccuzzi, dans l'angle là-bas. C'est vraiment bien amménagé.

_ Ca fait rêver, tout ça, souffla Harry.

_ Eh bien tout ça, déclara Malefoy en englobant les alentours de ses deux bras, peut devenir votre nouveau logement, si vous le souhaitez ! C'est l'un de mes meilleurs biens sur le marché dans votre gamme de recherche, et vous savez que je ne dis pas ça dans le but de vous le refourguer. Il s'arrachera dès que je l'aurai rendu disponible. Je vous le propose en exclusivité, Pansy est tombée au bon moment.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard, silencieux. Le visage du jeune homme arborait un sourire rayonnant. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, puis s'autorisa elle aussi un petit sourire de contentement. Elle pivota en direction de Malefoy, et lui tendit sa main droite.

_ Malefoy, je pense que nous venons à l'instant de tomber d'accord pour faire affaire avec toi.

Le jeune homme ricanna, et ignora sa main tendue.

_ Ce que tu peux être manièrée, Grangie ! Délara t-il en tournant les talons pour retourner à l'intérieur.

_ Malefoy ! Espèce d'ignoble veracrasse ! Reviens ici et serre moi la main !

_ Nous nous fréquentons, Granger ! Nous sommes pratiquement amis ! Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire ! Vous vivrez ici, vous me virerez des gallions tous les mois, et voilà ! On ne vient pas de mettre au point un sortilège contre la Dragoncelle, non plus !

_ Non, mais nous concluons une affaire immobilière, et je tiens à ce que ça soit fait en bonne et due forme ! C'est important !

Malefoy la contempla avec amusement quelques secondes.

_ Alors si tu permets, déclara t-il en se tournant vers Harry, c'est sa main à lui que je vais serrer. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié qu'il était mon interlocuteur privilégié.

_ Pauvre troll, marmonna t-elle vexée, en retournant à l'intérieur, les yeux levés au ciel.


	4. Chapter 4

Accroupie au-dessus du dernier carton restant dans sa chambre, Hermione expira lourdement, essoufflée. Elle avait passé toute la journée à extirper de ces boîtes des babioles qu'elle était allée chercher chez ses parents et avait tenu à intégrer dans son nouveau chez-elle. Son diplôme moldu du cours élémentaire, fièrement encadré, était placardé au mur, juste au-dessus de ses ASPIC, et de ses BUSES. Les trois possédaient le même cadre, un objet sobre, noir laqué. Elle les adorait. Elle avait également ajouté l'attestation qui lui avait été remise suite à son stage d'initiation médicomagique. Elle en était fière. Elle avait un temps hésité à épouser cette branche professionnelle, avant de renoncer en raison des mauvais souvenirs à caractère traumatique que cela était susceptible d'engendrer chez elle. Elle avait vu assez de blessés, assez de mutilés, assez de sang, de larmes et de morts pour toute une vie. Elle préférait attaquer le mal à la racine, et œuvrer au gouvernement, à la source de tout. De l'intérieur, elle pouvait s'assurer que plus jamais la société sorcière n'aurait à subir pareille déviance. Elle jeta un œil à sa chambre, qu'elle s'était efforcée de rendre la plus chaleureuse possible. Les murs blancs et l'épaisse moquette crème étaient élégants, mais trop sobres. Au centre de la pièce, un lit deux places simple, en bois blanc, flanqué de chaque côté de deux chevets blancs assortis. Un mur entier s'ouvrait en coulissant pour laisser apparaître un joli dressing fonctionnel. A l'opposé, dans un coin, sans grand bureau en acajou, pour le moment fort bien rangé. Elle avait posé dessus une mandragore naine (donc bien plus calme) plantée dans un joli pot de céramique rose pâle, offerte par Neville à son dernier anniversaire. Sur sa table de chevet (elle dormait du côté gauche), son vieil exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard, qu'elle contemplait amoureusement chaque fois que son regard se posait dessus. Au mur au-dessus du lit, une photographie agrandie et encadrée des vacances en Grèce d'il y a deux ans, passées avec ses amis. La photographie étant magique, on l'y voyait, accompagnée d'Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville et Pansy. Ils étaient sur la terrasse de leur maison de location, tous autour d'une grande table de jardin en teck, occupés à savourer des grillades préparées par les garçons et des cocktails préparés par Pansy et Luna. Ils fixaient tous l'objectif, souriants, bronzés, et détendus. A cette époque, Ginny sortait encore avec Harry, et Ronald avec Pansy. C'était avant qu'Harry et Ginny ne se séparent d'un commun accord, et que cette dernière ne se décide à enfin accepter son attirance pour la nouvelle directrice adjointe du Chicaneur. Hermione détourna le regard avec un sourire tendre. Ginny et Luna respiraient l'amour, le bonheur et la tendresse, depuis qu'elles s'étaient trouvées. La complicité de la cadette Weasley avec Harry demeurait intacte, et Molly et Arthur s'étaient révélés compréhensifs et bienveillants. Ron était le seul qui grimaçait encore légèrement lorsqu'elles s'embrassaient en public. Lavande, elle, détournait carrément le regard sans cacher sa gêne. _Cette dinde_, songea amèrement Hermione. Juste à côté de cet agrandissement photo était suspendue son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Hermione retira le dernier objet du carton, un roman moldu de Georges Orwell, et le posa sur la pile destinée à aller rejoindre la bibliothèque déjà remplie à la moitié. Puis, soupirant d'aise, elle se redressa et se laissa tomber sur son couvre-lit blanc brodé de délicates fleurs dorées. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Son t-shirt blanc était trempé d'une fine pellicule de transpiration, et des mèches échappées de sa coiffure hasardeuse lui collaient à la nuque.

_ Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'Harry ne décide d'organiser sa crémaillère ce soir ? geignit-il intérieurement.

Personne n'organisait de crémaillère de _location_. Personne, hormis son illuminé de meilleur ami. Toutefois, Ronald avait répondu présent, ce qui la réjouissait. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis au moins deux semaines. Il était très occupé par son poste de responsable adjoint à la boutique des jumeaux. Et il passait presque tout son temps libre en compagnie de Lavande … même ses propres parents ne le voyaient presque plus. La moins bonne nouvelle était que cette gourde de Lavande Brown serait très certainement présente. Elle ne laissait pas Ron sortir seul. Avec un peu de chance, Cho Chang répondrait positivement à leur invitation, et se chargerait de lui faire la conversation. Et puis de toute façon, Pansy serait présente, Merlin merci. Son humour bulldozer avait raison de tout. Elle entendit le grondement caractéristique de la cheminée retentir dans le salon, et se redressa. Elle quitta sa chambre et traversa le couloir, arrivant dans le salon au moment même où Harry sortait de la cheminée, suivi de Blaise Zabini, puis de Drago Malefoy.

_ Vous êtes encore beaucoup comme ça ? interrogea ironiquement la jeune fille.

_ Regarde un peu ce qu'on t'a dégoté, Hermignonne, annonça triomphalement Blaise, en brandissant en l'air ce qui ressemblait dangereusement à…

_ Une boule à facettes ?...

Harry et Blaise arboraient un sourire radieux, et respiraient la fierté. Hermione passa son regard sur chacun d'entre eux, s'arrêtant sur Malefoy, qui venait de faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette les traînées de poudre de cheminette répandues au sol à leur arrivée. Il tenait en main en grand cabas gris, vraisemblablement rempli d'une quinzaine de bouteilles de whisky pur feu.

_ Harry … je ne t'avais pas donné une liste de courses précises ? Tu sais, qui incluait UNE OU DEUX bouteilles d'alcool, mais surtout des jus de fruits frais, du jambon fumé, quatre melons…

_ Bon sang Granger, t'apprends même tes listes de courses par cœur ?

_ Ta liste était chiante à mourir, mon cœur, trancha Blaise. On est allés à l'essentiel, résuma-t'il en pointant le cabas.

_ Je vous avais dit que ça ne lui plairait pas les gars…

_ Harry, je suis là et je t'entends, tu sais ? Et toi, Zabini, je ne suis pas ton cœur. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas vous faire confiance. Je vais aller faire ces fichues courses moi-même.

_ Habillée comme ça ?

Hermione s'arrêta, interdite.

_ Je te demande pardon Malefoy ?

_ Eh bien, ne le prends pas mal, tu es juste un peu … échevelée. On dirait que tu viens de te taper un déménagement.

_ Je VIENS de me taper un déménagement ! Je ne vais pas prendre une douche pour aller acheter du melon à la supérette.

_ Tu es Hermione Granger, tu en es consciente ? Quand tu achètes du melon, la Gazette publie un article.

_ Merlin, c'est bien la dernière de mes préoccupations, décréta la jeune fille.

Elle attrapa son petit sac en cuir et transplana sans plus attendre, avec ses cheveux emmêlés, son t-shirt sale, son short en jean et ses tennis. Elle leur en collerait des articles de la Gazette ! Une fois le salon vide de sa présence, Harry haussa les épaules.

_ Elle a son petit caractère, l'excusa-t'il en rangeant les bouteilles au frais.

Arrivée au magasin, Hermione prit un cabas, et commença à sillonner rapidement les rayons. La fraîcheur de l'endroit, magiquement climatisé, était un soulagement. Elle empila dans son sac melon, tomates, mozzarella, ananas, jus de fruits et quelques sachets de friandises, lorsqu'elle buta dans quelqu'un au détour d'un rayon.

_ Oh ! Pardon, je suis vraiment désolée !

_ Ce n'est rien. Ca alors ! Hermione Granger !

Hermione soupira intérieurement, c'était reparti.

_ Ecoutez, je suis un peu pressée et …

_ Hermione, sérieux ? C'est moi !

Elle plissa les yeux, éblouie par les néons criards. Puis les écarquilla brusquement, stupéfaite, avant de se jeter au cou de son interlocuteur.

_ Viktor !

Le bulgare laissa tomber son pack de biéraubeurre au sol, et la serra contre lui dans une étreinte solide.

_ Je n'en reviens pas, balbutia-t'elle. Je n'ai plus eu de tes nouvelles depuis ta dernière lettre il y a … cinq ans au moins ?

_ Je voulais attendre ta réponse avant de renvoyer quelque chose. Et puis avec le temps, ma carrière, les voyages, ça m'est sorti de la tête ! Mais je ne t'ai pas oubliée, rassure-toi.

_ Excuse moi … Tu sais à cette période on était en pleine guerre … Je n'avais pas tellement de temps à consacrer à ma correspondance.

_ Je m'en suis douté. Comment vas-tu ? Tu as cinq minutes pour discuter ? J'ai cru entendre que tu étais pressée, ajouta t'il en lui adressant un clin d'œil taquin.

Hermione sentit très distinctement une vague de chaleur traverser sa colonne vertébrale_. Okay_. Viktor était devenu un adulte terriblement sexy.

_ Je vais très bien, on ne peut mieux. Mais en effet, je suis pressée. Pour résumer, je bosse au Ministère, maintenant, je viens d'y entrer, et j'ai pris un appartement à dix minutes d'ici, sur le chemin de Traverse, avec Harry Potter.

_ Ah oui ? Alors Potter et toi, finalement… Je n'en avais pas entendu parler dans les médias..

_ Oh non, non, non ! Pas du tout ! le détrompa-t'elle en éclatant de rire. Tu sais bien qu'Harry est un frère. C'est une simple collocation. On cohabite amicalement.

_ Oh, pardonne-moi, j'ai cru que …

_ Pas de souci. Ca m'embête, vraiment, d'avoir si peu de temps pour discuter, si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir de te rencontrer.

_ On pourrait peut-être se rencontrer un autre jour, si tu veux. Je suis en visite diplomatique à Londres pour trois mois, le temps de conclure des arrangements.

_ En visite diplomatique ? Dans le cadre du Quidditch ?

_ Hermione … Tu ne lis pas les journaux ?

_ Honnêtement ? Non. Jamais !

_ J'ai arrêté, c'est fini pour moi, le Quidditch. Enfin fini, non, ça ne le sera jamais, j'aime voler … Mais ma carrière est terminée. Je me suis cassé le poignet et la fracture était trop complexe pour que la magie n'y puisse quoi que ce soit. Il ne se réparera jamais totalement. Je suis inapte !

_ Oh, Viktor … Je suis sincèrement désolée. Maintenant que tu m'en parles, je crois que Ginny m'en avait touché un mot. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça enterrerait ta carrière.

_ Je travaille pour le ministère Bulgare, maintenant. Je suis ambassadeur. Tu sais, j'ai une réputation de sportif bourru, mais à Durmstrang on ne plaisantait pas avec l'intellect. J'ai aussi un cerveau, plaisanta t'il avec malice, en ponctuant sa déclaration d'un nouveau clin d'œil.

_Merlin, qu'il arrête de faire ça. _

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tant de choses aient changé ... mais j'y pense, Harry et moi fêtons notre emménagement, ce soir ! Il y aura un tas d'amis proches. Ce serait vraiment formidable si tu venais !

_ Ce soir ? J'ai des projets en début de soirée, mais il n'est pas exclu que je passe ensuite, si ça ne vous dérange pas que j'arrive plus tard.

_ Mais pas du tout ! Viens à l'heure que tu voudras. Je suis tellement contente ! Je te note l'adresse sur ce morceau de papier, je ne peux pas l'énoncer à voix haute, il y a un fidelitas sur l'appartement. Si tu la divulgues, saches que les retombées seraient lourdes de conséquences pour toi.

_ Je sais ce qu'est un Fidelitas, Hermione.

_ Oui… Oui, bien sûr. C'est juste qu'on a pas fait dans la dentelle avec le maléfice alors… Je préfère t'avertir.

_ Sois tranquille.

_ Oh, je le suis ! Eh bien, à ce soir ?

_ A ce soir, confirma t'il.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra de nouveau contre lui, puis la dépassa en lui adressant un sourire éclatant. Hermione mit plusieurs secondes à se ressaisir, et réaliser. Elle avait revu Viktor Krum ! Il était ambassadeur ! Il était canon ! Elle jeta un regard devant elle, et blêmit en rencontrant son reflet dans la vitre d'un congélateur. Il était canon, et elle avait littéralement l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de se taper un déménagement. Et d'avoir été piétinée par le troupeau de déménageurs, accessoirement.


	5. Chapter 5

_Destrange__, merci pour ta review ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite des évènements !_

_Petite-Licorne-Arc-En-Ciel__, merci pour ta fidélité, bonne lecture ! _

_ Il n'y a rien d'étonnant au fait que Krum soit devenu tel que tu le décris, déclara Pansy, par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione. Je ne comprends même pas que ça te surprenne. Il l'a toujours été. A t'entendre, on dirait que tu as oublié qui était ton cavalier au bal de quatrième année.

_ Je ne faisais pas trop attention à ce genre de choses à l'époque Pans…

_ Ouais, ricana son amie en attrapant une pince, douce façon de présenter le fait tu étais une grosse coincée.

_ Et toi une sale dévergondée, rétorqua Hermione.

Pansy ne répondit pas, se contentant d'arborer un petit sourire vaguement mystérieux au-dessus de l'épaule d'Hermione, qui l'observait dans le reflet de son miroir. Son amie était arrivée vingt minutes plus tôt, et avait patiemment entreprit de démêler à la main ses cheveux fraîchement lavés, débarrassés de toute particule de poussière ou de transpiration. Après avoir assoupli les mèches une à une, Pansy avait séparé sa chevelure en deux parties, et donnait maintenant des petits coups de baguette a un rythme régulier. Les cheveux d'Hermione étaient loin d'être disciplinés. Mais s'ils n'étaient pas lisses, le mouvement naturel qu'ils adoptaient n'était pas particulièrement ordonné et esthétique pour autant. Son amie séparait donc ses mèches une à une, et à l'aide d'un sort connu d'elle seule, leur donnait une forme bouclée souple, naturelle, et durable. Elle avait presque terminé, et Hermione était enthousiaste comme une gosse. Elle aimait s'apprêter et s'habiller, mais elle poussait rarement l'effort jusqu'à consacrer vingt minutes entières à ses cheveux. Leur administrer une dose de potion lissante quotidienne était son maximum.

_ Bon. Je crois bien que ce scalp ressemble enfin à quelque chose de décent, lâcha finalement la jeune femme.

Elle ramena en arrière les mèches avant, qui encadraient le visage d'Hermione, et les attacha élégamment à l'arrière de son crâne avec une barrette qui brillait de mille feux.

_ Merci. J'aime beaucoup !

_ Je t'en prie. J'ai eu le droit à des leçons d'apprentissage sur la mise en beauté à partir de mes onze ans. C'était assommant, alors heureusement que ça à tout de même une petite utilité.

_ Onze ans ? répéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

_ A partir de mes premières règles, précisa Pansy. Les sangs-purs sont assez radicaux en ce qui concerne le passage du monde de l'enfance à celui de la féminité.

_ C'est désolant, constata Hermione en renversant le contenu de sa trousse à produits de beauté.

_ En effet, ça l'est. Dis-moi, tu ne vas quand même pas mettre de maquillage sur ton visage ?

_ Euh … Si … Je pensais à un peu de crème teintée, Ginny dit toujours que le teint est la base du…

_ Ginny à dix mille tâches de rousseur à cacher ! Toi, ça ne ferait que figer tes traits et te donner dix ans de plus. Tu as une peau superbe, Hermione, et ce petit bronzage estival fait pétiller tes yeux. C'est sur eux, qu'il faut miser. Et peut-être un peu sur cette mignonne petite bouche, aussi. Avoir l'air un tantinet allumeuse ne fait jamais de mal à personne une fois de temps en temps. Surtout quand on a un ambassadeur ex-star de Quidditch à ferrer !

_ Pansy, protesta la jeune femme en rougissant, je ne veux « ferrer » personne ! Viktor est mon ami.

_ J'ai couché avec pleins de bons amis, argua Pansy qui ne semblait pas voir ce qui posait problème.

_ Je ne suis pas toi, trancha Hermione.

Suivant le conseil de son amie, elle laissa son visage tranquille, et appliqua un peu de paillettes argentées sur ses paupières, puis de multiples couches de mascara le long de ses cils, qui s'allongèrent en un clin d'œil. Son regard dans le miroir la charma instantanément. Elle se leva d'un bond, et se dirigea vers son dressing. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une parure sobre de sous-vêtements noirs.

_ Herm, je t'en prie, juste un peu de rouge à lèvres ! Rien de tapageur ! Je te promets, assura Pansy en sortant un tube doré de la poche de sa petite robe mauve.

_ Je n'aime pas ça, Pansy. C'est une crémaillère, quelque chose de cool, pas un défilé haute-couture.

_ Mais tu mises _toujours_ sur le cool. Fais-moi plaisir, rien qu'une toute petite couche !

Hermione hésita une seconde, puis tendit la main vers l'objet en soupirant, avant de l'ouvrir et de s'en appliquer un peu sur la bouche. La texture était légère, et le rouge à lèvres avait un agréable goût de karité, qu'elle apprécia. Satisfaite, Pansy lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts, et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

_ Alors ? Tu sais ce que tu vas porter ?

_ J'avais pensé à mon chemiser blanc préféré, et un petit jean ajusté. Avec une paire de talons, s'empressa-t'elle d'ajouter face à l'expression scandalisée de Pansy.

_ Nous ne t'avons pas coiffée et maquillée avec tant de soin pour que tu ne colles ton divin postérieur dans un _jean_, Hermione Granger ! Tu es épilée et bronzée, donc tu vas m'exhiber cette sexy paire de jambes que tu possèdes et que tu caches sans cesse !

_ Tu me reluques en douce, ou quoi ? Tu commences à m'effrayer Pans. Je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais, mais il va falloir me faire boire beaucoup si tu espère tirer quoi que ce soit de sexuel de ma part ce soir !

_ Euh … J'ai frappé… intervint soudain une voix grave. Deux fois….

Stupéfait, Drago Malefoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa chambre. Il détourna le regard à toute vitesse, conservant malgré tout une expression décontractée.

_ Je venais juste vous signaler que Blaise allait tester sa platine. Il est possible que les murs tremblent un peu les deux prochaines minutes.

_ _Malefoy_ ! Dégage d'ici ! Tu n'as pas honte ?

_ Relax, Granger, moi je m'en fiche que t'ais des plans avec Pansy d'ici la fin de soirée, je suis ouvert sur ces sujets-là, tu sais …

_ Je parle de ma tenue ! hurla-t-elle en s'enveloppant dans le premier morceau de tissu qu'elle avait dégoté, à savoir une taie d'oreiller.

Cette fois, Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de rire, et la fixa franchement dans les yeux.

_ Ta tenue ? Non mais vraiment Granger ? Penses-tu que je n'ai jamais vu de femmes en sous-vêtements de ma vie ? Sans compter que, sans vouloir te vexer, j'ai déjà des maillots de bain qui à eux seuls étaient bien plus indécents que cette mignonne et simplissime culotte de coton, déclara-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. A toute !

Pansy, stupéfaite, éclata aussitôt de rire, tandis qu'Hermione poussait un authentique cri de rage.

_ Il vient de te ridiculiser ! décréta Pansy, hilare.

_ Quel abruti ! Mais quel con ! Je te jure, Pans, j'ai l'impression qu'il me cherche, ces derniers temps ! Il me balance des piques en permanence.

_ Détends-toi, Hermione. Tu es l'une des rares personnes à avoir un tempérament adapté au sien, il aime bien ça, c'est tout. Je t'assure que Drago t'apprécie beaucoup. Il te trouve très intelligente.

_ Je _suis_ très intelligente, répliqua Hermione.

_ Alors prouve le, et repose immédiatement ce foutu jean, ordonna son amie. Qu'est ce que cette mignonne petite chose rouge à l'aspect satiné, là ?

Hermione balaya la rangée de cintres du regard, et s'arrêta sur le vêtement dont parlait Pansy. Il s'agissait d'une petite robe légère, en soie rouge, que sa mère lui avait offert lors de vacances à Madrid.

_ C'est une robe … Mais j'avais seize ans lorsque je la portais, Pansy.

_ Essaie là.

Hermione hésita, sceptique, avant de décrocher la robe de son cintre. Le tissu était doux et léger, elle en apprécia le contact. Elle portait rarement des matières précieuses. Elle enfila la robe par en haut, et fut surprise de constater que celle-ci acceptait de passer ses hanches. Elle lui allait toujours, mais elle se sentait bien plus serrée qu'auparavant. Lorsqu'elle avait seize ans, cette robe était aérienne, décontractée. Ce n'était plus le cas. Elle se sentait exposée et vulnérable.

_ Oh là là, Grangie, regarde-toi, exigea Pansy. C'est miraculeux.

Hermione pivota, et dévisagea son reflet dans le miroir du dressing. La robe rouge lui donnait bonne mine, et mettait en valeur son hâle estival. Mais on voyait bien que certains endroits étaient serrés. Et pas n'importe lesquels : depuis ses seize ans, en plus de ses jambes qui s'étaient allongées, Hermione avait surtout connu deux changements anatomiques principaux : ses hanches s'étaient élargies, et sa poitrine avait grossi. Cela se ressentait. Le tissu faisait ressortir sa taille, et comprimait ses seins.

_ Pansy, je pense que je vais en essayer une autre.

_ Et moi je pense que si tu oses, je te tue. Tu es divine. Ecoute, dit-elle en remarquant la mine absolument pas convaincue de son amie, tu es chez toi. Donc si vraiment ça n'allait pas, tu n'as que quelques mètres à faire pour venir te changer. Mais, essaie, je t'en prie. Fais-moi confiance Hermione. J'ai un don pour ça.

Hermione dévisagea son amie. Son teint pâle impeccable, ses longs cheveux sombres lisses et brillants, ses ongles manucurés rose pâle, sa petite robe courte mauve et ses sandales à talons noires. Pansy était une vraie beauté, en toute circonstance. Et si elle était toujours séduisante, il est vrai qu'elle n'était jamais vulgaire.

_ Okay, déclara-t-elle en rassemblant tout son courage. Je vais porter ça.

_ Super, s'enthousiasma Pansy en battant des mains. Ces talons vernis noirs que tu avais à la dernière réunion de Poudlard iront parfaitement avec !

_ C'est parfaitement hors de question. Je refuse de ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi et de me sentir mal à l'aise toute la soirée à ma propre crémaillère, trancha Hermione. Je la porterai avec mes sandales en cuir. C'est non négociable, Pans, ajouta-t-elle tandis que son ami ouvrait la bouche pour la contredire.

A l'extérieur de la pièce, le son avait commencé à retentir, et Hermione identifia le dernier tube des Bizarr Sisters. Elle choisit un bracelet en or dans sa boîte à bijoux, puis tendit le bras vers Pansy, et la força à se lever.

_ Vous m'accordez cette danse, miss Parkinson ?

Amusée, Pansy se laissa faire, et commença à danser avec elle. Hilares, elles se déchainèrent de plus en plus, et finirent par se laisser aller à des bonds, et de grands gestes désordonnés, pliées de rire. Quand la chanson se termina, cinq minutes plus tard, elles étaient à bout de souffle, et leurs joues étaient rouges. Des bruits de conversation leur parvenaient du salon, signe que des invités étaient déjà arrivés.

_ ça m'a donné soif, déclara malicieusement Pansy. Allons-y.

_ Allons-y, répéta Hermione en la devançant pour ouvrir sa porte.

Elle avait la ferme intention de s'amuser, ce soir.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione avait mis très peu de temps avant de se détendre complètement. Elle dansait aux côtés de Pansy et Ginny depuis pratiquement une heure. Elle avait serré quelques mains, et salué quelques connaissances, avant de renoncer à voir chacun individuellement et d'aller se chercher un verre. Cet instant avec coïncidé avec l'entrée de Ron, qui traînait Lavande, littéralement suspendue à son bras. Il lui avait adressé, de loin, un petit sourire timide et un léger signe de main, qu'elle lui avait faiblement rendu. Elle avait déjà vu des échanges plus chaleureux, surtout entre supposés meilleurs amis. Blessée par cette attitude froide, elle avait choisi de l'ignorer, s'était servi un whisky pur feu coupé au jus de citrouille et était allée se changer les idées sur la piste. Elle devait bien admettre que les goûts musicaux de Zabini étaient formidables.

_ Je ne me suis pas défoulée comme ça depuis une éternité, cria-t-elle à l'oreille de Pansy.

Le son était si élevé qu'il était compliqué de s'entendre parler. La plupart des personnes assises, occupées à discuter, avait lancé des assurdiato pour être tranquilles.

_ Tu rayonnes, répondit Pansy en souriant.

Elle attrapa la main de son amie, et entreprit de la faire tourner sur elle-même. Ginny, dans un coin, les regardait avec un soupçon de mélancolie. Pansy et Hermione se rapprochaient chaque jour un peu plus, et l'époque où elle était la seule véritable amie féminine de la jeune femme lui manquait quelque peu. Pourtant, elle appréciait sincèrement Pansy. Elle se dirigea vers la table des boissons, et se servit une bièraubeurre. Son régime sportif lui interdisait l'alcool. Puis, elle rejoignit Harry, en grande conversation avec Drago au sujet d'un aménagement ministériel sur la législation des potions de guérison.

_ Vous êtes encore assez sobres pour avec ce genre de discussion, vous deux ?

_ Un Malefoy ne faiblit jamais, pas même face à l'alcool, décréta aussitôt le blond.

_ Hmm, j'aimerai en dire autant mais tu me connais trop bien pour me croire, grimaça Harry. C'est dommage, j'avais toute une tirade en tête à propos de mon statut de survivant qui survivait à tout même aux grosses cuites … C'est du gâchis, se désola-t-il.

_ Toi, on sait tous pertinemment que dans deux heures tu seras complètement couché, se moqua son ancienne petite amie.

_ Je trouve tes pronostics peu encourageants.

Hermione fit alors irruption, et passa un bras autour des épaules de ses amis.

_ Gin ! Viens danser !

_ Non merci, Mione, je n'en ai pas très envie.

_ Toi, en revanche, tu as l'air de t'éclater, constata Harry.

Drago ne dit rien, se contentant de détailler la jeune femme des pieds à la tête. Granger était donc capable de ça ? Il ne l'aurait jamais parié.

_ Jolie robe, Grangie.

_ Je te remercierai bien, si je n'étais pas encore franchement en colère après toi, la fouine.

_ J'aimais aussi beaucoup ton autre tenue, se défendit Drago.

_ Drago Malefoy, tu n'as absolument aucun savoir-vivre et …

Un bras passa autour de sa taille, et la surprise la contraignit au silence, tandis que les yeux de Harry et même ceux de Drago, une fois n'est pas coutume, s'écarquillaient de surprise.

_ Re-bonjour, Hermione !

_ Viktor, tu es vraiment venu ! Sois le bienvenu. Tu te souviens sûrement d'Harry Potter… Voici Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron, qui est attrapeuse pour les Harpies, et lui c'est Drago Malefoy, un blond peroxydé, sur lequel il n'y a rien à ajouter car il est somme toute assez inutile.

_ Ou plutôt, Drago Malefoy, grâce à qui cette charmante demoiselle à désormais un toit des plus confortables au-dessus de la tête, riposta le jeune homme. Krum, enchanté de faire ta connaissance officielle.

Harry lui serra amicalement la main, en lui assurant à quel point il était ravi de le revoir, tandis que Ginny semblait à deux doigts de défaillir.

_ Ginny Weasley. J'ai entendu parler de tes exploits. Tu es une excellente attrapeuse, j'ai vu un grand nombre de tes matches. Je te prédis une carrière du tonnerre, tant que tu te ménages et ne te blesse pas.

_ Oh mon Dieu, se pâma Ginny. Je t'admire tellement ! Je peux mourir en paix maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en agrippant la main d'Hermione si fort que celle-ci sentit nettement ses jointures hurler au secours.

_ Gin … Tu me fais mal.

Son amie la libéra aussitôt, en lui soufflant quelques excuses confuses. Elle avait vingt mille questions à poser au bulgare. Vingt mille, au bas mot ! Malheureusement pour elle, celui-ci passa son bras sous celui d'Hermione, et, lui demandant où se trouvait le bar, s'éloigna avec elle du reste du groupe, sous les regards observateurs et songeurs d'Harry et Drago. Pansy s'approcha silencieusement d'eux, souriante et détendue.

_ C'est une chouette soirée, Potter. Je suis toujours surprise quand on me met sous les yeux la preuve que les Gryffondor savent s'amuser. _Agréablement_ surprise, j'entends.

_ Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'a pu vivre notre salle commune. La seule différence avec vous, c'est que nous étions suffisamment intelligents pour mettre un point d'honneur à être discrets.

Drago grimaça au souvenir de cette fois où Rusard les avait pris en flagrant délit de beuverie au beau milieu de la nuit. Ils savaient bien que les rumeurs allaient bon train sur les soirées de Serpentard, mais jamais ils ne se seraient imaginés que Rusard demanderait et obtiendrait un laisser-passer pour pénétrer dans leur dortoir. Bon nombre de parents au sang pur s'en étaient scandalisés : cet homme, ce _cracmol_, n'était que concierge, pas directeur de maison. Aussi n'avait-il d'après eux rien à faire au sein des dortoirs, où se trouvaient les précieux effets personnels de leur fortunée progéniture.

_ Vous avez-vu ? interrogea malicieusement Pansy. Je crois que notre petite sainte-nitouche va enfin pouvoir mettre du piment dans ses nuits !

_ Pansy, je t'en prie, c'est d'Hermione que tu parles, protesta Harry. Je n'ai aucune envie d'imaginer _ça._

_ Parce que tu crois qu'elle n'a jamais dû penser à ça à ton sujet lorsqu'elle occupait la chambre voisine à celle de Ginny chez les Weasley ? rétorqua Pansy.

Ginny et Harry piquèrent aussitôt un fard monumental.

_ D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ?!

_ C'est Hermione qui me l'a raconté.

_ Eh bien on dirait qu'en effet, ce soir elle ait l'occasion de te rendre la monnaie de pièce, Potter, déclara Drago qui fixait toujours la jeune femme en robe rouge d'un air impénétrable. En tout cas c'est bien parti pour.

Le jeune homme observait les deux jeunes gens avec un intérêt qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. C'était la toute première fois qu'il réalisait que Granger avait une potentielle influence sur la gente masculine. Lui qui avait passé tant de temps à la tourmenter, il avait la sensation désagréable de devoir partager avec un autre une babiole qui jusqu'ici n'intéressait que lui. Il devait reconnaitre qu'elle était pleine de charme, ainsi apprêtée. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle puisse séduire Krum, surtout dans la mesure où celui-ci craquait déjà pour elle à l'adolescence. Après tout, qu'elle s'amuse. Il était plutôt content pour elle, même. Il détourna le regard, et balaya la pièce du regard. Lui aussi aurait bien aimé s'amuser un peu, ce soir. Il repéra de longues jambes fuselées dans des bottes montantes noires, qui remontaient jusqu'à un corps fort appétissant moulé dans une petite robe noire. Cho Chang. Un sourire prédateur sur le visage, il se servit un nouveau verre, et mis le cap sur la jeune femme, qui se trémoussait faiblement avec Luna et Lavande.

De son côté, Hermione était en grande conversation avec Viktor. Elle avait déjà bu trois verres, et sentait une douce chaleur qui se propageait dans son visage et lui chauffait les joues. La pièce était tamisée, des petites loupiotes lumineuses créaient une ambiance cosy, et la voix de son ami la berçait. Ce dernier se permit soudainement de replacer une mèche derrière son oreille avec délicatesse. Elle espéra qu'il ne perçoive pas le léger frisson qui la parcourut. Il était vraiment beau. Et gentil. Et souriant. Et il avait de la conversation. Et il était beau, aussi, l'avait-elle déjà mentionné ?

_ Je te trouve très belle, Hermione, déclara le jeune homme avec franchise. Les années passées te seyent à merveille. Tu as l'air épanouie et rayonnante.

_ J'essaie de savourer la vie le plus possible, depuis la fin de la guerre. Nous ne sommes pas éternels, et je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à ne pas être heureuse.

_ Voilà des paroles bien sages, souffla le jeune homme en souriant.

_ C'est la vérité, Viktor. Nous ne vivrons pas pour toujours, et la vie passe vite. Un jour nous serons vieux, tout cela n'est pas illimité. Il faut en profiter au maximum !

_ Pardonne ma question, Hermione, mais est-ce que tu as bu ?

_ Peut-être un petit peu, avoua la jeune femme.

_ Je m'explique mieux ce regard brillant, ces joues rouges et ces longues tirades philosophiques, plaisanta son ami.

_ Je ne suis pas ivre, protesta-t'elle en riant.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais non plus, déclara-t-il. Je crois que mon verre est vide ! Est-ce que ça te dirait dans danser avec moi ? interrogea-t-il en tendant la main vers elle.

Hermione contempla sa main tendue, et sans hésiter, posa la sienne dedans. La main de Viktor était bien plus grande que la sienne. Sa peau était douce, chaude, et une sensation de bien être se diffusa dans ses doigts. Elle réalisa qu'elle aimait bien le toucher. Elle se morigéna, et secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas n'importe quelle midinette qui fondait face à un bel homme. Mais peut-être toutefois avait-elle encore un léger béguin pour Viktor, après tout. Elle était seule depuis longtemps, et cette sensation était vraiment terriblement agréable.

Viktor l'attira contre lui, et passa ses deux bras autour d'elle. Hermione pouvait sentir l'odeur légère du parfum dont était imprégnée sa chemise, et la chaleur corporelle qui émanait de son corps. Une douce tension s'installa entre eux, générée par la proximité de leurs deux corps. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, et se mirent à osciller doucement au rythme de la ballade pop que diffusaient les enceintes. Elle ne se serait jamais attendue, en se réveillant le matin même, à finir sa journée contre le corps de Viktor Krum. Mais elle était bien obligée d'avouer qu'elle aimait plutôt ça. Elle tenta de faire taire son cerveau, qui l'assaillait de mille questions. Et si elle se laissait aller, et si Viktor voulait une vraie relation, et si cela nuisait à leur amitié, et si ses amis la jugeaient, et si, et si, et si. Elle se força à chasser toutes ces pensées de sa tête, et se concentra sur le bon moment qu'elle était en train de passer. Dans un coin de la pièce, douché, Ronald Weasley la contemplait avec stupéfaction, se rappelant de la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie à Poudlard en voyant que son amie intéressait le bulgare. Hermione et lui avaient dépassé ce stade, mais la voir ainsi de retour dans les bras du jeune homme le titillait désagréablement, et le ramenait à ses propres échecs. Il ramena un peu plus Lavande contre lui, et respira son parfum de rose, comme pour se rassurer, et ne plus penser à tout ça. Harry, lui, commençait à sentir ses tempes bourdonner. Il s'excusa auprès de Ginny et Dean Thomas, marmonnant qu'il avait besoin de s'asseoir une minute, et s'écroula littéralement sur le canapé neuf au sujet duquel Hermione avait émis mille consignes d'entretien. Il enfouit son visage au creux de son bras replié, et s'endormit environ vingt secondes plus tard.

Hermione et Viktor enchaînèrent les chansons, à tel point que lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent enfin de danser, le salon s'était vidé de moitié. Ils ne s'étaient interrompus que le temps de se resservir deux cocktails. La jeune fille sentait sa tête qui tournait, et devait s'accrocher au bras de son cavalier pour parvenir à marcher droit.

_ Un dernier verre ? interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle supposait suggestif.

_ J'en ai très envie, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Hermione, répondit doucement Viktor. Tu as beaucoup bu. Je pense que tu ferais mieux d'aller te mettre sous ta couette.

Hermione sentit la déception fondre sur elle comme une douche glacée. Elle était ivre, mais encore suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu'elle avait envie que Viktor reste avec elle. Le tout était d'essayer de se composer un masque crédible, afin de détromper le jeune homme. Elle n'était pas si ivre, voyons.

_ Viktoooor, répondit-elle en s'agrippant à son bras, je n'ai pas envie de déjà te laisser.

A qui appartenait cette voix éméchée et ce ton geignard ? Ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être sa propre voix qu'elle venait d'entendre !

_ Hermione, je vis à Londres. Nous pouvons nous revoir n'importe quand. J'aimerai rester encore avec toi, moi aussi, mais ce serait irréfléchi de ma part. Tu as besoin de repos.

Sa voix était douce, mais ferme. Il l'enlaça, et l'entraîna vers une chambre au hasard, qui s'avéra être la sienne par un bienheureux hasard. Il lui retira ses sandales et sa barrette, et l'aida à s'allonger dans son lit malgré ses protestations, qui se faisaient de plus en plus faibles. En effet, maintenant que sa tête était bien calée dans son oreiller, elle réalisait à quel point son lit était en effet tout ce dont elle avait besoin à l'heure actuelle. Il prit soin de lui laisser un grand verre d'eau sur sa table de nuit, puis se pencha vers elle et embrassa son front.

_ Je vais rentrer chez moi, mais on se recontacte dans les prochains jours. Bonne nuit, Hermione.

La jeune fille, déjà à demi-endormie, ne put qu'émettre un genre de gémissement plaintif en guise d'approbation. Viktor Krum quitta alors doucement sa chambre, puis l'appartement, et transplana jusqu'à chez lui, fatigué mais joyeux. Il avait passé une agréable soirée, et il sentait se profiler avec Hermione une suite des évènements qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Hermione, de son côté, s'endormit quasiment instantanément, d'un sommeil profond qui dura douze heures.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione faisait inlassablement tourner entre ses doigts sa plume favorite, une plume de paon que lui avait offert Harry à l'occasion de sa titularisation officielle au ministère, après six stages consécutifs. Elle se sentait misérable. La veille, elle s'était réveillée de ses douze heures de sommeil sur les coups de 16 heures 30. Elle avait manqué une journée qui aurait pu être productive, et elle détestait cela. Même Harry s'était réveillé avant elle. L'avantage, cela étant dit, était qu'au moins, le rangement et le ménage étaient faits. Elle était sortie de sa chambre avec une tête de déterrée, et était tombée nez à nez avec Ginny, qui finissait sa nuit sur le divan, et Malefoy et Chang, qui roucoulaient dans _sa_ cuisine, au-dessus de _ses_ tasses à café, remplies de _son_ café. Ils avaient vraisemblablement pris la liberté d'occuper une chambre d'amis.

_ Malefoy, grogna-t'elle d'une voix pâteuse. J'avais cru comprendre que t'étais notre proprio, pas un coloc officieux.

_ Voyons, Grangie, ne sois pas si morose. Ce n'est pas parce que, contrairement à toi, certains ont su être assez raisonnables pour conclure que tu dois être si acariâtre. Ton tour viendra.

_ Pauvre troll.

Elle avait conscience de maugréer plus qu'elle ne parlait, mais sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir. De surcroît, elle commençait à se remémorer la soirée de la veille, et plus les minutes s'égrainaient, plus elle sentait ses joues cuire. Comment avait t'elle pu perdre ainsi le contrôle et ingurgiter tous ces verres ? La revoir ne devait définitivement plus figurer sur la liste des envies de Viktor Krum. Elle était restée éveillée deux heures, le temps d'une douche et d'un bol de soupe, puis s'était remise au lit un peu avant dix-neuf heures, afin d'être un minimum en forme pour sa journée de travail du lendemain.

Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait là, derrière son bureau, devant son quatrième café de la matinée, à soupirer et tenter de dégager ce désagréable souvenir de sa mémoire. Elle devait archiver les dossiers du trimestre passé de son supérieur, mais jamais son taux de motivation n'avait été aussi bas. Elle eu presque envie de bénir Merlin lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son bureau.

_ Entrez !

Harry entra, deux gobelets à la main.

_ Je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'être … utile, acheva t'il en grimaçant, lorsqu'il aperçut le gobelet fumant près de ses dossiers.

_ En effet, mais je ne t'ai pas attendu.

_ T'as vraiment ta tête des tout, tout petits jours.

_ J'essaie de me souvenir s'il m'est déjà arrivé auparavant de m'humilier à ce point.

_ Tu ne t'es pas humiliée, Hermione. Tout le monde boit un petit verre de trop une fois de temps en temps. Ce n'est pas comme si tu lui avais vomi sur les pompes, ou un truc du genre. Je suis sur qu'il est soulagé d'avoir vu que tu savais t'amuser.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai donné l'impression de savoir m'amuser ! J'ai juste donné l'impression d'une collégienne incapable de tenir l'alcool.

_ Je suis bien d'accord, confirma une voix hautaine.

Malefoy venait de pénétrer dans son bureau, qu'Harry avait laissé entrouvert en entrant.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, toi ? J'ai l'impression de ne faire que voir ton affreuse tête en ce moment !

_ Et moi j'ai l'impression que tu es de plus en plus dure avec moi, Grangie. Ça me fend le cœur tu sais ?

Il ne récolta en réponse qu'un regard noir de la part de la jeune fille, et un regard d'avertissement de la part de son ami.

_ Trêve de plaisanterie, je cherchais Potter. On a une réunion d'urgence à l'étage des Aurors. Un meurtre étrange la nuit dernière, aux abords de la Tamise. Ça intrigue le patron.

_ Malefoy, es-tu conscient que ton statut te tient au secret professionnel ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme avec surprise. Je n'évoque jamais les affaires en dehors du cadre professionnel.

_ Et moi, qui suis-je ? Une auror de dix ans de carrière ? Je suis une petite assistante du département de la Justice. Je ne suis pas censée avoir accès à ces informations.

Malefoy sembla considérer ses propos, un peu perplexe.

_ Ce n'est pas faux. Cela étant dit, tu es Granger.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille d'afficher un masque de perplexité. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

_ En effet, je suis Granger, félicitations pour ta bonne mémoire. Et donc ?

_ Tu seras à la place de notre Ministre d'ici quelques années. Et tu es la personne la plus intègre que je connaisse. Je ne m'en fais pas.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Venait-il réellement de dire qu'il l'imaginait au poste de Ministre de la Magie ?

_ Oh, pas de fausse modestie, Miss Parfaite, ça va, s'agaça le jeune homme. Un petit mot gentil et madame s'empourpre !

_ Et toi, à peine lâches-tu un petit compliment que tu n'assumes même pas de l'avoir formulé !

Ils furent interrompus par des coups discrets frappés à la porte ouverte du bureau.

_ Décidément, c'est un bureau ou un moulin, ici ? lâcha Drago.

Personne ne répondit. Un petit Elfe en uniforme du ministère se tenait sur le seuil, un très joli bouquet de roses rouges dans les bras.

_ Une livraison pour vous, Miss Granger.

_ Merci beaucoup, s'empressa de répondre Hermione en se levant pour récupérer la gerbe de fleurs.

Elle les respira avec délectation, et se saisit du petit carton doré attaché aux tiges.

_Je n'ai pas voulu te déranger hier avec le passage d'un livreur,_

_je suppose que tu te reposais. J'ai passé une bonne soirée à tes côtés,_

_tu m'avais beaucoup manqué. Que dirais-tu d'un café cette semaine ?_

_V.K_

Hermione sentit son cœur manquer un léger battement.

_ Elles sont de Viktor, déclara t-elle bêtement, même si personne ne le lui avait demandé.

_ Eh bah tu vois, s'exclama joyeusement Harry. Il n'était pas utile d'en faire tout un drame.

_ Il voudrait qu'on aille prendre un café.

_ Il voudrait surtout te prendre tout court, sauf qu'il y met les formes avant, railla Drago.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

_ Toi, tu n'es qu'un grossier personnage, qui ferait bien de livrer le même bouquet à Chang s'il espère pouvoir la garder au-delà d'un mois ou deux.

_ Merlin m'en préserve, se récria t-il, faussement horrifié. Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer au doigt de cette chère Chang le précieux anneau de diamants de feu grand-mère Hyperia.

Hermione dut fermer les paupières quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance. Ce type était un cliché vivant, et le pire, c'est qu'il était premier degré en disant cela.

_ Bon, il faut que je réfléchisse à une réponse, décréta t-elle avec empressement. Vous n'avez pas une super réunion de supers héros, vous autres ?

_ Je crois qu'on se fait mettre dehors, Potty.

_ Je crois aussi, la fouine. Cette femme est une ingrate. J'ai un café en trop, ça t'intéresse ?

Hermione les poussa vers la sortie, et entreprit de fermer la porte derrière eux.

_ Si t'as une minute, oublie pas que t'as du travail, quand même, Grangie, glissa Malefoy d'un ton moqueur. Mais prends le temps de répondre à ton courrier du cœur avant, surtout.

La jeune femme lui claqua la porte au nez. Il était prodigieusement agaçant. Elle reprit sa place initiale, derrière son bureau, et trempa dans son encrier la plume de paon qu'elle avait tant triturée un peu plus tôt.

_Cher Viktor,_

_Je suis confuse d'avoir été aussi irresponsable, avant-hier soir. J'ai également passé_

_un agréable moment en ta compagnie. Je prendrai un café avec plaisir, n'importe quel _

_soir passées 18 heures, après mon travail. _

_Bises, H.G_

Elle roula le parchemin, qu'elle ficela à la patte de sa chouette au plumage mordoré. C'était une chouette prêtée par le ministère, qui vivait à la volière ministérielle, et se tenait à sa disposition dans son bureau sur son temps de travail. C'était un bel animal, fiable et efficace, mais assez froid toutefois. Toute la première semaine, elle lui avait ramené diverses friandises, et elle n'avait daigné en accepter aucun, tout comme elle se dérobait aux caresses. Elle ne désespérait toutefois pas de parvenir à l'apprivoiser au fil du temps. Elle commença à remplir sa paperasse, et n'eut le temps de classer qu'un seul dossier, avant que le bruit singulier d'un battement d'ailes ne retentisse. La chouette était de retour, porteuse d'une réponse.

_Je t'attends ce soir au Hibou Qui Hulule._

_Bises. V.K_

Elle eut un mal fou à se concentrer sur le moindre petit dossier, après ça.


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci Lia9749 pour ta très gentille review, qui était particulièrement agréable et encourageante_ _!_

Le soir venu, Hermione fut la première arrivée dans le bar qu'avait choisi Viktor. Elle était rapidement passée par chez elle, et s'était brossé les dents et avait tressé ses cheveux, car ces derniers se rebellaient toujours en fin de journée. Elle avait également échangé sa jupe et ses petits talons contre un jean et des sandales. Elle se sentait à l'aise et naturelle. Elle avait commandé un jus de citrouille, bien décidée à fuir l'alcool au maximum, et avait sorti de son sac sa lecture du moment. L'anxiété des premières minutes, liées à l'attente du jeune homme, disparurent rapidement au fur et à mesure qu'elle était happée dans son livre. Si bien qu'elle eut un franc sursaut de surprise lorsque la chaise devant elle fut tirée, dans un bruit strident de raclement sur le sol. Viktor se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa sur les joues. Il était souriant, et son regard était enjoué, mais elle pouvait lire une certaine fatigue sur ses traits.

_ Bonsoir, Hermione. Excuse-moi pour l'attente. Je sors à l'instant du travail.

_ Tu pouvais prendre un peu de temps pour toi, tu sais. Si tu m'avais envoyé un hibou pour me prévenir, j'aurais patienté.

Elle montra son livre d'un geste de la main, et il lui adressa un sourire amusé.

_ Quand je suis arrivé et que je t'ai aperçue, tu m'as rappelé la première fois que je t'ai remarquée, au bord du lac de Poudlard. Tu étais assise sur un rocher, et tu lisais un livre. Tout ce qui se passait autour de toi avait l'air de t'indifférer complètement.

_ Pour être honnête avec toi … c'était très probablement le cas.

_ Je sais. Toujours est-il que tu m'avais intrigué, ça m'avait donné envie de te connaître davantage.

_ Il me semble que tu ne t'es pas privé de venir m'aborder, si ma mémoire est bonne. Je crois même que tu m'as emmenée à un certain bal !

_ Ah oui … Je me souviens vaguement d'une ravissante jeune fille en robe de princesse !

_ Vaguement, vraiment ?

_ Très vaguement, oui, confirma le jeune homme avec malice. Je te taquine, tu étais la plus belle de toute l'école, ce soir-là, et j'étais très fier de t'avoir à mon bras.

Hermione se sentit très légèrement rougir. Elle était loin d'avoir été la plus belle de l'école !

_ J'étais très fière de t'accompagner également. Et je suis très fière, ce soir, de prendre un verre avec un ambassadeur, semblerait-il ? Et si tu m'en disais plus ?

Viktor commanda un verre, et commença à lui expliquer en détail son poste à l'ambassade, les personnes qu'il était amené à côtoyer, ses horaires, ses responsabilités, les divers avantages et inconvénients qu'il rencontrait dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Il s'exprimait avec aisance, faisait preuve d'humour et d'esprit, et la jeune fille ne vit pas le temps passer, fascinée par tout ce qu'il avait à lui apprendre sur l'agencement politique interne de son pays d'origine.

_ Je suis impressionnée, souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Je crains de n'avoir rien d'équivalent à te raconter, malheureusement. Je ne suis pour l'instant qu'une petite secrétaire effacée qui trie des piles et des piles de dossiers interminables à longueur de journée.

_ Ne dis pas ça. C'est tout à ton honneur. Les secrétaires sont les bases du bon fonctionnement et de la bonne organisation d'un service !

_ Tu m'en diras tant, grimaça la jeune fille. Mon seul titre honorifique est ma vitesse de traitement. Je trie et agence ces papiers plus vite que mon ombre !

_ Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Il faut toujours que tu te donnes à fond, et que tu excelles.

_ Je ne chercherai pas à te contredire. Ça me valait fréquemment des surnoms peu flatteurs, à Poudlard.

_ Est-ce que tu te donnes à fond comme ça dans tous les domaines ? interrogea Viktor d'une voix neutre.

Hermione accusa le coup. Elle était loin d'être novice en matière de flirt, et comprenait parfaitement le sous-entendu, à peine voilé.

_ Je crois bien que c'est dans ma nature, répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement différente, quelque peu feutrée. Mes comparses ont parfois du mal à suivre la cadence, déplora-t-elle, faussement navrée.

Viktor se contenta d'un sourire en coin, avala une immense gorgée de sa boisson. Leurs regards étaient vissés l'un à l'autre, et brillaient d'une étincelle nouvelle.

_ En parlant de cadence, je tenais à m'excuser une nouvelle fois pour l'autre soir … J'ai vraiment enchainé les verres n'importe comment. J'avais besoin de lâcher un peu la pression, je crois, avec le déménagement, ce nouveau job, tout ça.

_ Tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu sais. Penses-tu que je ne me sois moi-même jamais mis minable à cause de l'alcool ?

_ A vrai dire … Je ne sais pas. Tu as l'air tellement propre sur toi, avec ton image de gendre idéal…

Viktor éclata de rire.

_ Vraiment ? J'ai l'image du gendre idéal ? C'est assez ironique d'entendre ça de la part de la Parfaite Hermione Granger ! Quoi qu'il en soit, détrompe-toi, certains afters de matchs de Quidditch étaient particulièrement corsés. Et laisse moi te dire que l'alcool bulgare est distillé selon des règles qui n'ont rien à voir avec celles que tu connais… ça réveillerait un mort. Enfin là, en l'occurrence, ça assommait plutôt les vivants.

_ Je vois, se contenta de répondre Hermione tout en souriant.

Être en compagnie de Viktor était agréable. Il semblait s'être considérablement déridé avec les années, et avait perdu cette attitude quelque peu guindée qu'il avait à l'époque de Durmstrang. Il était gentil, drôle, naturel et avait de la conversation. Elle se trouvait dans ce bar depuis plus d'une heure, et n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

_ Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer, déclara-t-elle en regardant sa montre. J'aimerai me coucher tôt, pour arriver au bureau de bonne heure demain.

_ Bien sûr. Tu transplanes ?

_ Non, je vais rentrer en marchant. L'appart n'est même à dix minutes d'ici, répondit-elle en enfilant sa veste.

Viktor régla leurs consommations auprès du barman, malgré les protestations agacées d'Hermione, qui trouvait cela déplacé et sexiste, et offrit de la raccompagner. Ils marchèrent donc ensemble sur le chemin de Traverse, baigné d'une douce lueur orangée. Il faisait encore jour, mais le soleil avait commencé à décliner. Arrivée devant chez elle, Hermione fut prise d'une idée soudaine.

_ Je vais aller me préparer à dîner. Un truc simple et rapide, mais on peut partager, si ça te dit ?

Son ami ne sembla même pas prendre une seconde entière pour considérer son offre.

_ Avec plaisir.

Ils montèrent donc ensemble, et se débarrassèrent de leurs blousons. Harry était occupé à se préparer un sandwich, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. Il salua chaleureusement Krum, puis lorsque celui-ci eut le dos tourné, adressa un regard appuyé et lourd de sens à sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière le fusilla du regard, et le Survivant s'empressa de disparaître dans sa chambre, tout en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Hermione passa en cuisine, et commença à sortir une multitude d'ingrédients des placards, après leur avoir servi du vin blanc. Viktor se tenait près d'elle, son verre à la main, et l'observait silencieusement.

_ Tu sais, commença-t-elle, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu sois à Londres. Je trouve le temps passé avec toi très agréable, ajouta-t-elle.

Viktor demeura un instant silencieux, avant de prendre la parole.

_ Moi aussi, Hermione.

La façon dont il prononça son prénom lui donna un délicieux frisson. Elle commença à couper une tomate, lorsqu'elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de son ventre, et des lèvres se poser dans le creux de son cou.

_ Et même plus qu'agréable, à vrai dire, souffla le jeune homme avant d'embrasser la peau juste derrière son oreille droite.

Elle sentit son corps entier s'embraser instantanément. Elle pivota, abandonnant couteau, tomates et verre de vin, et croisa à peine son regard assombri avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, et d'aller à la rencontre de sa bouche. Le baiser qu'il lui donna la fit se sentir délicieusement vivante. Elle n'avait embrassé personne depuis des lustres, et avait grand besoin de cela, elle le réalisait tout juste. Il passa ses bras solides autour de sa taille, et la plaqua contre lui, avant de la hisser sur le plan de travail, et de laisser sa bouche descendre de long de sa poitrine, sous son chemisier entrouvert. Hermione eut tout juste le temps de songer qu'elle espérait qu'Harry n'air pas eut l'idée de l'épier, avant de renverser la tête en arrière et de totalement arrêter de réfléchir.


	9. Chapter 9

_Après un long moment d'absence, me voici de retour avec le neuvième chapitre de Collocation ! Vous n'y croyiez peut-être plus, mais le voici. Eh non, je n'abandonne pas la fic ! Agréable lectures à tou-te-s. _

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Hermione eut d'abord conscience de deux choses. La première, les courbatures qui assaillaient son corps. La seconde, les rayons de soleil aveuglants qui perçaient à travers les rideaux et témoignaient d'une heure probablement honteusement avancée. Elle laissa timidement glisser sa main à sa droite, et ne rencontra qu'un vide alarmant. Elle se redressa comme si une guêpe l'avait piquée, grimaçant de douleur lorsque ses abducteurs le lui firent payer, la tiraillant au possible. Viktor n'était pas dans son lit. Ni même dans la pièce. Aucun son n'émanait de la salle de bain. Un morceau de parchemin était en revanche posé sur son oreiller. Il s'agissait d'un mot du Bulgare, griffonné à la va vite, s'excusant d'avoir du s'éclipser aux aurores. Elle le glissa dans sa table de nuit, et se dirigea sous sa douche, sous laquelle elle resta longuement. Elle savourait le contact de l'eau brûlante sur ses muscles, et se remémorait sa nuit, par bribes. Ils n'avaient quasiment pas dormi. Elle avait rarement connu des ébats physiques d'un tel niveau. Viktor s'était définitivement révélé un amant formidable. Rougissant légèrement, elle s'enveloppa dans un épais peignoir gris, essora ses cheveux, et quitta sa chambre, impatiente à l'idée de savourer un bon café brûlant.

_ C'est probablement un running-gag, c'est ça ? grimaça t'elle ironiquement en arrivant dans la cuisine. Je propose que Malefoy commence à payer un loyer officiel, Harry.

Attablés ensemble autour de l'ilôt de la cuisine, les deux hommes partageaient une tasse de café, penchés au dessus d'un épais dossier rouge.

_ Aurais-tu égaré un de tes neurones de compétition, douce Grangie ? Il serait aberrant que je me verse de l'argent à moi-même. Par ailleurs, je suis uniquement ici pour le travail.

_ Peu importe la raison de ta présence ici, Malefoy,tu ne nieras pas que tu es présent dans ma cuisine à chacun de mes réveils, ces derniers jours. A moins que vous deux n'ayez des petits secrets inavoués ?

_ Hilarant, lâcha le blond en retournant à ses fiches.

_ Alors, cette soirée ? voulut savoir Harry en se détournant du dossier pour lui tendre une tasse fumante.

_ Agréable, éluda t-elle.

La jeune femme porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, lui lançant un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'elle n'en révèlerait pas plus. Du moins, pas en présence de la fouine. Il ne manquerait assurément pas d'y faire allusion jusqu'à la fin des temps, et avoir un meurtre à son actif ne l'aiderait probablement pas dans sa future et prometteuse ascension ministérielle.

_ _Agréable_ ? Je t'en prie, ne me prends pas pour un Troll, tu n'avais probablement pas lancé un assurdiato sur ta chambre juste pour couvrir le bruit d'une partie d'échecs sorciers.

Hermione piqua un fard monumental et plongea le nez dans sa tasse, le maudissant sur dix générations, tandis que Malefoy relevait vivement la tête de sa paperasse, avec la tête émerveillée de celui qui découvre ses paquets au petit matin de Noël.

_ Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? Mazel tov, Grangie, tu es allée bien vite en besogne, petite tombeuse ! Maintenant que tu as _relâché la pression_, vas-tu enfin devenir une créature douce, détendue et aimable, comme chaque femme digne de ce nom se doit de l'être ? Non pas que ton côté harpie me déplaise totalement, mais enfin...

_ Je t'emmerde, Malefoy. Quand à toi, Harry, cela me fait beaucoup de peine de réaliser que je me suis trompée, et que tu n'as finalement pas plus de tact et de délicatesse que Ronald...

_ Oh, ça va, comme si nous n'étions pas tous au courant des aventures sexuelles de chaque membre de notre groupe, rétorqua t'il en haussant les épaules. D'ailleurs j'ai la furieuse intuition que Zabini est rentré avec un homme, avant-hier. Il faudrait qu'on se renseigne là-dessus, Dray.

_ Vous êtes absolument timbrés.

Hermione se leva, rinça sa tasse, et entreprit de se couper une pomme en quartiers. Elle avait terminé, et s'apprêtait à la déguster, lorsque Drago lui en subtilisa un morceau.

_ Cela ne nous renseigne pas plus sur ta nuit, Grangie.

_ Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. J'ai passé une excellente nuit avec Viktor, lâcha t-elle.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi, constata Harry en souriant.

_ En effet, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, confirma la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin. Et je ne révèlerai rien de plus. Je dois passer au ministère. Bonne journée, les garçons. Et, Malefoy, sois mignon, rentre un peu chez toi. Je vais bientôt retrouver des cheveux blonds lorsque je ferai mon ménage, à ce rythme.

_ Eh bien, tu les balaieras en même temps que les poils pubiens de Krum, Grangie adorée, rétorqua le blond.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir, avant d'avaler son dernier morceau de pomme, et de partir s'habiller. Elle transplana directement de sa chambre à son bureau, et s'installa immédiatement afin d'avancer sur le dossier sensible qui lui avait été confié par ses supérieurs. Elle s'y investit corps et âme, et lorsque sa tête commença à la lancer, réclamant une pause bien méritée, elle réalisa que quatre heures s'étaient écoulées. Elle retira ses lunettes, et fouilla dans son second tiroir avant d'en tirer un sachet de fruits secs enrobés de chocolat. Au même instant, on frappa à sa porte, et elle soupira légèrement. Elle aurait aimé savourer pleinement sa pause.

_ Entrez, lança t-elle d'une voix claire.

Elsa, la secrétaire du directeur du département de la Justice Magique, entra dans son bureau, lui adressant un sourire timide. C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, jolie, douce, fiable et compétente. Elle semblait toujours d'humeur égale, et toujours encline à rendre service à n'importe qui. Hermione la trouvait attachante.

_ Bonjour, Hermione. Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

_ Pas du tout. Je m'accordai une petite pause.

_ Alors tu apprécieras sûrement un petit café ? questionna sa collègue, exhibant un gobelet fumant.

_ Oh, Elsa ! Tu es merveilleuse. J'en rêvais, sans avoir le courage de me traîner jusqu'à la salle de pause.

Elle se saisit de la tasse, et la seule odeur du café, puissante et racée, suffit à lui éclaircir les idées, chassant son début de migraine. Elle savoura la première gorgée comme s'il eut s'agit de Nectar des Dieux.

_ Ne t'emballe pas, grimaça Elsa. J'ai ça pour toi, aussi, souffla t-elle en lui tendant une énorme pochette cartonnée jaune, large comme une encyclopédie.

_ Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

_ Un dossier, que le directeur veut que tu épluches.

_ Pardon ? Sait-il qu'il m'a déjà confié des tâches concernant trois dossiers différents, toutes à traiter cette semaine ?

_ Je sais qu'il délègue beaucoup, Hermione, s'excusa Elsa. Je crois qu'il compte beaucoup sur ta réputation de génie pour faire prendre au département une avance considérable.

Hermione se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil, et sa massa doucement les sinus.

_ De quoi s'agit-il ?

_ Cette tâche est censée venir en aide au département des Aurors. C'est hautement confidentiel. Ils sont mobilisés depuis hier autour d'un cas de meurtre qui inquiète beaucoup le ministère. Les meilleurs ont été placés sur le cas. Potter, Malefoy, Goldstein et Edgecombe.

_ Ah... J'ai vaguement entendu Harry l'évoquer.

_ Le mode opératoire laisse présager de sombres augures. Je crois qu'ils craignent que ce soit l'oeuvre d'un fanatique des Mangemorts, qui tenterait de ressusciter la terreur qu'inspirait le Mage Noir. Ils ont demandé au département de la justice de ressortir des archives tous les cas de Mangemorts survivants, ou de sympathisants de Voldemort, ayant survécus et ayant été jugés. Ceux expédiés à Azkaban, ceux ayant bénéficié d'une grâce, les assignés à domicile, les permanents de Sainte Mangouste ... Tous. Le directeur veut que tu te penches sur chaque cas, que tu vérifies s'il y eu évasion, révision de jugement, décès ... En bref, tu dois mettre tous les profils de potentiels coupables à jour, afin que les Aurors puissent restreindre leur périmètre de recherche et éliminer un maximum de suspects de leur viseur.

Hermione sentit un poids s'abattre sur ses épaules. Elle était toujours enthousiaste à l'idée de faire ses preuves, mais là, la tâche était absolument énorme. Elle remarqua la mine gênée d'Elsa, et devina que cette dernière lui réservait encore une petite surprise.

_ Jenkins te donne quatre jours.

_Adieu début de relation avec le bel attrapeur bulgare, bonjour heures au bureau et tasses de café à gogo. _


	10. Chapter 10

Une succession de petits "bips" sonores tira brusquement Hermione de ses calculs. Ils provenaient de sa petite montre électronique dorée, dont le cadran clignotant indiquait obstinément le même chiffre : un 2. Rien qu'un petit et unique 2. Deux heures du matin... Elle était au bord des larmes. Elle venait de travailler 18 heures d'affilées. Elle savait que son supérieur, Jenkins, avait pris la liberté de poser son week-end. Il avait fièrement fanfaronné dans tout l'open space qu'il emmenait sa femme en week-end aux Bahamas sorciers. _En week-end aux Bahamas sorciers_, ragea t-elle intérieurement, alors que le service était littéralement en ébullition ! C'était insensé et indécent. Jenkins n'était qu'un incompétent, qui n'avait accepté ce poste que pour la gloire, le salaire et le plaisir d'avoir régulièrement sa photo en couverture de la Gazette Politique. Le seul talent qu'Hermione lui reconnaissait était sa qualité d'excellent recruteur. Il choisissait extrêment bien ses employés, et son équipe était efficace, talentueuse et brillante. Pas fou, le type savait que pour déléguer l'intégralité de son travail, il devait impérativement ne s'entourer que des meilleurs. Il avait probablement dû jubiler la bave aux lèvres lorsqu'il s'était offert le luxe de recruter _Hermione Granger_. Quelle idiote elle avait été ! Fière d'elle, persuadée d'entrer dans un mode d'opportunités et de défis... Elle n'avait fait que signer un contrat qui faisait officiellement d'elle un larbin. Ni plus, ni moins. Elle se leva, et attrapa rageusement sa veste en jean sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il verrait. Cet imbécile verrait très vite qui elle était et de quel bois elle était faite. Elle se donnait moins de deux ans, et ce serait elle, assise au fond de ce confortable fauteuil en cuir de dragon, un écriteau doré trônant devant elle, portant cette inscription "_Hermione Granger, directrice du Département de La Justice Magique_".

Elle transplana directement jusqu'à son appartement, déchaussa ses tennis et s'effondra sur son lit, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, ni même de faire un brin de toilette. Elle était épuisée, et devait absolument optimiser au maximum son temps de sommeil. Chaque minute comptait. Elle régla son réveil sur sept heures du matin, et s'empressa d'enfoncer la tête dans son oreiller moelleux, afin de ne pas perdre une seule seconde des 5 heures de repos qui s'offraient à elle. L'heure de se lever arriva bien trop tôt à son goût. Elle quitta son lit moelleux, se mit nue, et entra toute ensommeillée dans sa cabine de douche, sous laquelle elle ne resta que quatre petites minutes, shampooing inclus. Elle enfila une robe confortable, à manches longues et tout en coton bleu marine, qui lui arrivait aux cuisses, et remit ses tennis blanches de la veille. Elle peigna rapidement sa tignasse mouillée, la tressa, et mit le cap sur la cuisine. Elle venait de lancer un programme expresso rapide sur la cafetière, lorsqu'elle entendit claquer la porte de chambre d'Harry.

_ Les journées ministérielles débutent à 9 heures, Herm. Il fait encore nuit.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, Harry. Pardon de t'avoir réveillé.

_ Tu ne m'as pas réveillé. J'avais prévu de me lever tôt pour pouvoir te croiser.

Il se prépara un café à son tour, et vint poser son menton sur l'épaule de son amie.

_ Tu n'as pas commencé au ministère depuis 1 mois que tu y passes déjà plus de temps qu'à la maison, soupira t-il. Tu n'es plus à Poudlard, Hermione. Tu n'as plus le loisir d'utiliser de Retourneur de Temps, et tu n'as plus la possibilité d'enchaîner les nuits blanches au profit du travail. A l'école, il y avait des échéances. Tu rendais les devoirs, et tu pouvais te reposer. Au ministère, il y aura toujours quelque chose. Chaque tâche accomplie laissera aussitôt place à une nouvelle, la charge de travail sera perpétuelle, particulièrement au département de la justice. Tu dois apprendre, dès maintenant, à t'imposer un rythme sain, et à le respecter, sans quoi tu fêteras prématurément tes cinquante ans d'ici cet hiver.

La jeune femme se laissa aller en arrière, contre l'épaule réconfortante de son meilleur ami. Ron avait peut-être déserté les rangs, mais Merlin merci, Harry était toujours là, et il était un soutien formidable, présent et plein de bon sens.

_ Si tu as une méthode efficace pour accomplir le travail de deux voire trois personnes tout en respectant le quota de temps de travail d'une seule, je t'écoute, Harry, soupira t-elle.

_ Jenkins ne peut pas t'obliger à accomplir plus de travail que de raison. Tu n'es pas une elfe de maison et nous ne sommes plus au XIXème siècle.

_ Va donc le lui expliquer... Ah, non, suis-je bête, Monsieur se dore la pilule dans les îles, grinça t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

_ Je te fais parfaitement confiance pour te défendre seule et lui montrer que tu sais te faire respecter, rétorqua son ami avec malice.

_ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Au cas où tu ne t'en douterai pas, se plaindre de sa quantité de travail quand on a seulement trois semaines d'ancienneté n'est pas exactement bien vu.

_ Je sais. Mais je te fais confiance pour trouver un équilibre et un juste milieu, Herm. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de prendre soin de toi et ta santé. Tu vas y arriver. Tu sais ce que tu vaux, toi mieux que personne.

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire, et termina sa tasse de café. Harry l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne, mit sa tasse à laver, et la laissa afin d'aller se préparer à son tour. Hermione fit la vaisselle en soupirant, puis noua un foulard autour de son cou et transplana au bureau. Elle le retrouva exactement comme elle l'avait laissé la veille. Cinq gobelets cartonnés vides, aux fonds tâchés de marc de café. Une longue liste pleine de ratures en travers du bureau. L'encrier à sec, entouré d'une myriade de minuscules tâches d'encre noire. Elle n'écrivait qu'à l'encre noire, quand la plupart de ses collègues préféraient l'encre à couleur changeante, très en vogue en ce moment. Elle n'aimait pas les fioritures. Dans un coin de l'immense bureau, une petite rose commençait à sécher dans un mug rempli d'eau qui croupissait doucement: un vestige du bouquet de Viktor. Elle poussa à nouveau un profond soupir, tira sa baguette de son sac à main, et commença à l'agiter en tout sens. Le bureau se dépoussiéra, la fenêtre s'ouvrit toute seule pour aérer la pièce, laissant entrer les joyeux trilles des premiers oiseaux du matin. Les déchets se volatilisèrent, et les papiers vinrent s'assembler en une pile égale et rectiligne. Elle déposa près de son set de plumes les deux pommes qu'elle avait saisi dans la corbeille de la cuisine en partant, puis contourna le bureau et prit place. Vers 9 heures et demie, Elsa passa rapidement la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte afin de la saluer, sans s'attarder. Hermione enchaînait les recherches, et le plafond de son bureau était le théâtre d'un incessant balet de morceaux de papiers: elle envoyait des notes à tout va aux différents services du ministère, afin de réclamer tel ou tel renseignement. Il était midi lorsque, lassée, elle décida d'effectuer elle-même le voyage jusqu'aux archives: elle en était à la treizième note interrogative qu'elle leur envoyait, et elle-même commençait à trouver cela exagéré. Ils avaient du travail, eux-aussi. Elle s'empara de sa liste et de sa plume, et quitta son bureau en direction des grands ascenseurs ministériels. L'éclairage lumineux des couloirs, abreuvés de rayons de soleils artificiels par le biais de fausses fenêtres magiques, lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle s'arrêta près d'une fontaine à eau, et but directement au petit robinet, ses bras chargés l'empêchant de prendre un petit gobelet de plastique.

_ Tu n'as pas honte, Granger ? Tes manières sont dignes de celles d'une femme du bas peuple.

_ Je _suis _une femme de bas peuple, Malefoy. Bonjour à toi aussi, je vais bien oui, merci. Ah, non, attends ! Tu ne me l'as pas demandé ! Etrange, un tel manque de civilité, pour quelqu'un se prétendant issu du peuple supérieur et donc éduqué aux _manières _que tu évoquais précédemment, ironisa t-elle.

Malefoy lui adressa un large sourire.

_ J'ai parfois envie de demander ton cerveau en mariage, tu sais ? Un tel sens de la répartie... j'en rêve la nuit.

_ Malheureusement, certaines personnes ici ont du travail, Malefoy, et même beaucoup de travail. Ton cynisme demandera mon ironie en mariage plus tard, si tu le permets. J'ai à faire.

_ C'est pour ça que je suis ici. C'est toi que je cherchais.

_ Pourquoi cela ?

_ Je serai ton binôme pour la suite de tes recherches. Vas-y, ne te retiens pas, pleure de joie.

_ Pardon ? Un binôme ? Jenkins n'a jamais parlé d'un binôme !

_ C'est le bureau des Aurors qui m'envoie. Lorsque tu auras terminé d'identifier tous les suspects décédés recensés dans nos archives, il y aura certains cas pour lesquels nous manquons d'informations qui nécessiteront des vérifications sur le terrain. Tu ne peux pas t'acquitter seule de ce genre de tâche, c'est bien trop dangereux. C'est pour cette raison qu'un auror compétent, courageux, fort et qualifié - c'est de moi que je veux parler- à été nommé pour t'accompagner.

Hermione demeura silencieuse, son cerveau assimilant lentement ce que venait de lui expliquer le jeune homme.

_ Alors, heureuse ? s'enquit-il avec un immense sourire.

_ Tu penses bien, grinça la jeune femme, c'est Noël avant l'heure !

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil, et elle reprit sa marche en direction des archives, tandis qu'il lui emboîtait le pas.

_ Ecoute, Drago, j'aimerai que ce soit clair entre nous. Nos taquineries et autres plaisanteries douteuses ne me dérangent pas outre mesure, dans la sphère privée, parfois même, elles me distraient. Mais ici, nous sommes sur notre lieu de travail, et cette mission, je ne te l'apprends pas, est hautement sérieuse. Je ne tolèrerai pas de fantaisies déplacées dans le cadre de l'exercice de nos fonctions. Je prends ça très au sérieux et j'espère pouvoir compter sur un collègue fiable et droit dans ses bottes lors de nos futures missions.

_ Ca me rend fou lorsque tu prononces mon prénom, ma douce Grangie.

Il avisa son regard scandalisé, et s'assagit, lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

_ Tu n'avais pas besoin de préciser tout ça. Je sais parfaitement être professionel et dissocier travail et... distraction.

_ A la bonne heure, soupira Hermione en poussant les lourdes portes des archives.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chères __**Panda50**__ et __**Lia9749**__, merci mille fois pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir, et m'encouragent à poursuivre, et publier la suite le plus rapidement possible ! Gros bisous ! _

Drago et Hermione étaient attablés depuis environ trois quarts d'heure autour d'un petit bureau de travail de la salle des archives. Au grand soulagement de sa collègue, le jeune homme était sérieux, investi et rigoureux. Il lui avait par ailleurs permis de diviser par deux le temps qu'elle devait consacrer à chaque recherche nominative. Elle parcourut rapidement sa liste du bout de sa plume usée.

_ _Rockwood Charlus; décédé à Azakaban. Rockwood Diane; assignée à domicile, assignation respectée. Rockway Armand; décédé à Azkaban. Roclerc Lewis; incarcéré à Azkaban_...

La liste était interminable. De temps à autres, ils tombaient sur des cas de détenus qui avaient été graciés, ou bien transférés à Ste Mangouste en raison d'une détéroriation trop importante de leur état de santé. C'étaient ceux-ci qui les intéressaient. Les électrons libres. Malefoy les consignait avec application dans son petit calepin noir.

_ A combien de cas à vérifier en sommes-nous ?

_ Vingt-trois, souffla le jeune homme.

_ Bien. Nous arrivons bientôt à la fin des noms en R. Plus que 8 lettres dans ce fichu alphabet.

Hermione feuilleta une nouvelle fois le registre des décès survenus à Azkaban lors de ces trois dernières années.

_ Rosier Owen, Rosemond Carl, Rotwilde Hugues, décédé, décédé, décédé.

Elle raya de trois traits déterminés leurs ignobles noms d'assassins de sa liste, quand Malefoy se leva.

_ J'ai besoin d'une pause. Allons chercher un peu de cet ignoble liquide à 25 mornilles le gobelet qu'ils osent appeler café.

_ Je pense avoir trop bu de ce poison pour aujourd'hui, grimaça la jeune femme. Mon estomac me brûle.

_ Hmm. Je connais un certain auror Potter qui possède sa propre machine dans son bureau de sale petit héros de guerre parvenu.

_ Harry n'est pas un parvenu, rétorqua t-elle.

Elle répliquait uniquement pour la forme, car elle savait parfaitement que Malefoy reconnaissait entièrement les compétences de son collègue, pour qui il nourrissait depuis longtemps maintenant de réels sentiments amicaux. Elle accepta l'idée de la pause. D'un coup de baguette, les registres rejoignirent leurs étagères, et ils quittèrent la salle, leurs dossiers sous le bras. Ils restèrent silencieux durant le trajet en ascenseur qui les mena jusqu'au bureau d'Harry. Malfoy entra immédiatement, sans même frapper, tandis qu'Hermione protestait avec véhémence dans son dos.

_ Malefoy, ton manque de respect est parfaitement choquant !

_ _Malefoy, gna gna gni gna gna gna_, rétorqua t-il en la singeant grossièrement. C'est mon binôme, je connais son emploi du temps, Grangie, respire.

_ Laisse tomber, Herm, ces sangs-purs pourris gâtés manquent cruellement d'éducation, intervint Harry avec un large sourire. Ainsi donc vous venez réellement de passer une heure à bosser ensemble sans vous entretuer, tous les deux ?

_ Ce n'est que le premier jour, grinça Hermione. Je n'exclus pas de potentiels sévices corporels lors des collaborations à venir.

_ Toi, tu sais vraiment parler aux hommes, Grangie, soupira Malefoy en faisant mine d'adopter une moue rêveuse.

_ Tais-toi, espèce d'imbécile.

_ Ne me l'abime pas trop, tout de même. Je te le prête un peu, mais c'est _mon _binôme je te rappelle.

_ C'est lui que tu es censé mettre en garde, et moi que tu es censé protéger, je te signale ! Ce lien sentimental entre vous devient particulièrement palpable, décidément. J'ai hâte d'assister à vos fiançailles puis à l'adoption de votre premier enfant.

_ Ne sois pas jalouse, mon petit castor, rétorqua Malefoy en lui tapotant le sommet du crâne. Pansy sera bien évidemment marraine, puisqu'elle est plus riche et dotée d'un bien meilleur sens du goût que toi, mais nous te laisserons être suppléante au cas où un malheur viendrait à lui arriver.

_ C'est trop d'honneur que tu me fais là. Harry, pitié, fais moi couler un cappuccino et ensuite raconte moi encore une fois ce bon vieux souvenir, tu sais, celui où je colle une formidable droite à un serpentard blond en troisième année. Ma mémoire me fait défaut.

_ Très drôle, marmonna Malefoy. Je constate qu'une fois encore, nous en revenons à des menaces d'ordre corporel. Tu en parles à ton psy, Granger ?

_ Temps moooooooooort, intervint le brun. Je travaillais tranquillement, il y a encore cinq minutes. Soit vous épargnez mes oreilles, soit je garde mon excellent café pour des collègues plus méritants.

_ Voyez-vous ça ... Des Romilda Vane aux profonds décolletés qui se penchent outrageusement au dessus du bureau lorsqu'elles déposent des dossiers? interrogea Malefoy.

_ _Quoi ?!_

_ N'importe quoi, s'empourpra Harry.

En fait, c'était parfaitement vrai. Il ignorait toutefois comment Malefoy pouvait être au courant de ce genre de choses. Hermione le dévisageait d'un air particulièrement scandalisé.

_ Romilda Vane ? Sérieusement ?!

_ Oh, ça va, occupe toi de ta culotte, Grangie. Il y a certaines choses, bien qu'il y en ai peu je le concède, que tu ne _peux pas _comprendre.

_ Vous êtes parfaitement insupportable.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée du bureau, bien décidée à s'aérer un peu de ces deux crétins congénitaux.

_ Où vas-tu ?

_ Voir le ministre et négocier une mutation en Finlande à caractère immédiat, rétorqua t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle descendit dans le hall du ministère, son cappuccino gratuit à la main, et alla se réfugier dans le petit patio végétal qui trônait près des ascenseurs, derrière d'imposantes parois de verre. L'espace n'était pas très grand, mais il avait l'avantage d'être apaisant et peu fréquenté. Il était principalement réservé aux visiteurs, et ces derniers n'avaient que rarement le temps ou l'envie d'aller s'y prélasser, les rendez-vous au ministère étant quasiment toujours synonyme d'affaire importante à régler. Les employés, quand à eux, se rendaient presque tous sur le toit du bâtiment, qui était bien plus grand, mieux aménagé, et offrait une vue superbe. Le patio comportait quelques bancs en bois noble, confortables, et un petit ruisseau artificiel dans lequel nageaient une dizaine de carpes koï serpentait au milieu du sol recouvert de cailloux parfaitement polis, blancs et brillants. Des plans de chèvrefeuille grimpants embaumaient, plantés au milieu d'une poignée de superbes arbres exotiques. Hermione avait lu _L'Histoire du Ministère de la Magie_, et avait appris avec surprise qu'une équipe de huit employés était dédiée uniquement à la création et l'entretien de l'aspect visueldu Ministère. Ces personnes choisissaient les peintures, les sols, la forme des fenêtres, le temps artificiel qu'il faisait dehors, les meubles, les plantes, et même la musique d'ambiance qui résonnait dans les ascenseurs. C'était également probablement eux qui nourrissaient les poissons, songea Hermione tandis qu'une carpe passait sous ses yeux en un halo scintillant. Pansy aurait adoré occuper le statut de superviseur pour ce genre de poste, à n'en pas douter.

Confortablement calée sur son banc, à l'abri des regards et coupée du brouhaha du hall aux allées et venues incessantes grâce à l'insonorisation magique, elle prit doucement le temps de boire sa boisson chaude. Elle songea à ses amis, pensant qu'elle n'en voudrait d'autres pour rien au monde. Puis ses pensées allèrent vers Malefoy, et elle se dit qu'en dépit de son caractère, elle était tout de même contente de travailler avec lui. C'était un collègue intelligent, et elle ne lui en demandait pas plus. Lorsque son café fut terminé, elle remonta jusqu'à son bureau, notant intérieurement qu'il lui faudrait aller rendre sa tasse à Harry plus tard. Elle la fit tourner quelques instants entre ses mains. Il s'agissait d'un mug rouge et jaune, à l'effigie d'un équipe de quidditch dont elle avait oublié le nom. Il était un tout petit peu ébréché au niveau de l'anse, et Harry avait toujours refusé d'y lancer un _reparo_, car c'était un souvenir de cette fois où il l'avait fait tomber en apprenant qu'il serait parrain du second bébé de Bill et Fleur Weasley. Ce mug lui avait été offert par Ron pour son seizième anniversaire. Hermione se demanda brièvement ce que faisait le roux à cet instant, et ce à quoi il pensait. Il s'était tellement éloigné d'eux, ces derniers temps...

Elle reposa fermement la tasse sur une étagère, chassa Ronald de ses pensées, et prit place derrière son grand bureau. C'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua la petite boite carrée rose pâle qui était posée sur ses parchemins. Son premier rêflexe fut, comme à l'accoutumée, de sortir sa baguette et de lancer un _revelio_, afin de déceler toute trace de sortilège. Elle ne décela rien d'autre que la magie qui avait servi à expédier le paquet jusqu'à elle par voie aérienne. Elle l'ouvrit donc délicatement, pour trouver quatre petits macarons rouges, sagement alignés sur du papier de soie alimentaire. Un petit mot était griffonné sous la boîte.

_Un peu de répit pour une travailleuse acharnée. VK_

Bien qu'ayant en horreur la mièvrerie, Hermione était particulièrement sensible aux petites marques d'attention empreintes de romantisme, tant qu'elles restaient sobres et de bon goût. Un large sourire étira son visage, et elle extirpa un macaron de la boîte, avant de croquer dedans avec gourmandise. Ils étaient parfumés à la fraise, mais sans avoir ce goût de fruit synthétique et d'arôme chimique qu'elle détestait plus que tout. C'était bien simple, elle avait l'impression de croquer dans un authentique fruit, gorgé de soleil et savoureux, comme si elle venait tout juste de le cueillir. Pas trop sucré, croustillant et aérien à souhait, c'était une merveille. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à lui demander l'adresse. Elle pourrait peut-être en faire parvenir une boîte à Ginny et Pansy pour leurs anniversaires ? Elle prit une deuxième pâtisserie, et, délaissant ses dossiers encore quelques instants, réfléchit à des remerciements appropriés envers Viktor.


	12. Chapter 12

Il était vingt et une heures pile. Hermione le savait car la grande horloge magique en bronze qui surplombait Gringotts, au bout de sa rue, venait de sonner ses 9 coups solennels. Elle attrapa la bouteille de vin blanc moldu sur sa table basse, et remplit son verre pour la seconde fois.

_ Je te ressers ?

Viktor acquiesca silencieusement en lui adressant un petit sourire.

_ A quoi penses-tu ? Tu as l'air ailleurs, fit-elle remarquer tout en versant une généreuse quantité de vin dans le verre du jeune homme.

_ Je pense que tu es la seule jeune femme de ma connaissance qui parvient à accomplir l'exploit d'être chaque jour un peu plus belle alors que tu croules sous le travail, que tu dors deux heures par nuit et que tu t'alimentes essentiellement de café.

Il avait répondu avec un naturel et une franchise désarmants, tout en portant son verre à ses lèvres d'un air détaché, et Hermione ne put empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer, ce pour quoi elle se maudit intérieurement.

_ Tu me fais rougir comme une imbécile... Je dois effectivement être très fatiguée, plaisanta t-elle.

Ils étaient confortablement installés dans le canapé de son salon, exceptionnellement désert en cette douce soirée. Harry était chez Blaise, ou Drago, ou peut-être même Dean, elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'est qu'il avait évoqué une "_petite partie de quidditch de fin d'été_" et qu'elle avait béni Merlin trois fois, parce qu'elle avait justement de son côté invité Viktor à passer la voir. Ce dernier se rapprocha d'elle, et posa ses lèvres dans son cou avec une insupportable douceur. Un violent frisson la parcourut. Le contraste entre toute la force qui émanait du corps du jeune homme et la délicatesse incroyable avec laquelle il la touchait l'électrifiait complètement. Il l'embrassa au creux de la clavicule, puis sur la jugulaire, remonta derrière son oreille, et la main qui n'était pas en appui contre le dossier du canapé vint se poser sur la cuisse de la sorcière. Une vague de chaleur s'empara d'elle. Elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, offrant ainsi un meilleur accès à sa peau à Viktor, et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Elle avait tellement besoin de lâcher prise. Elle posa les paumes de ses mains bien à plat sur le tissu du canapé, de chaque côté de ses cuisses, et laissa son esprit se vider peu à peu, tandis que les baisers du bulgare sur sa gorge devenaient de plus en plus intenses.

_ Ca a été très, _très long_, tout ce temps passé sans te voir, à ne pouvoir qu'imaginer ce que j'avais envie de te faire, murmura t-il d'une voix très basse, et très grave.

_ Maintenant que je suis là, tais-toi et exécute toi, répliqua t-elle sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Elle se languissait littéralement de la suite. Elle sentit les dents du jeune homme s'emparer délicatement d'une minuscule portion de peau, qu'il mordilla avec malice, tandis que son index glissait sous la ceinture de son jean. Hermione redressa un peu la tête, et chercha ses lèvres. Lorsque sa bouche se posa sur la sienne, elle s'embrasa, et l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont elle était capable, espérant lui faire comprendre la fièvre et l'impatience qui l'habitaient. Viktor laissa échapper un bref gémissement de surprise, et elle ne sut comment, il parvint à défaire le bouton de son jean à l'aide d'un seul doigt. Son index et son majeur glissèrent sans difficulté à l'intérieur du vêtement, et elle retint un petit cri étouffé lorsqu'ils se posèrent contre son intimité, à travers sa petite culotte. Viktor prit le temps de la caresser doucement, initiant un délicat massage, avant que son index n'entreprenne de repousser le bord du sous-vêtement, dans l'espoir de se glisser dessous.

C'est exactement à cet instant que la porte d'entrée claqua, et que le salon se transforma en un chaos indescriptible de cris et de mouvements. Hermione eut littéralement l'impression que son coeur sortait de sa poitrine par sa gorge tant la sensation de panique absolue qui la submergea fut désagréable. Viktor, en sursautant, avait retiré sa main de son jean trop brusquement, et lui avait malencontreusement porté un coup à l'estomac. Harry, dans l'entrée, semblait partagé dans un état mêlé d'hilarité et de traumatisme. Ses éclats de fou rire alternaient avec ses hurlements horrifiés au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait ce sur quoi il était tombé.

_ Oh Merlin, haleta t-il, Hermione, par Merlin...

Viktor sembla être le premier à se ressaisir. Il se redressa, lissa son pantalon, et se dirigea vers le jeune homme pour le saluer.

_ Harry ... Désolé que tu nous ai surpris ainsi. Pas de quoi épiloguer pour autant, je pense que tout le monde sera d'accord.

Il tendait vers lui une main que son interlocuteur ne serra pas. Peinant à reprendre son souffle, il la scrutait avec suspicion.

_ Cette main ... c'est celle qui est restée sage, ou celle qui était en pleine action ? Parce que je ne suis pas sur de vouloir...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Un lourd coussin de velours traversa le salon à toute volée et lui aterrit en pleine figure.

_ Espèce de dégénéré ! hurla son amie. Va te faire voir !

_ Hé, j'ai des lunettes !

Une Hermione fulminante quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, sans même prendre la peine de répondre. Incapable de réprimer son rire, Harry finit par serrer la main de Viktor.

_ Mon vieux, jamais je n'oublierai ça. Vos enfants raconteront cette anecdote à leur descendance les soirs de Noël, tu peux me croire.

_ Y'a plutôt pas intérêt, grinça Viktor sur le même ton amusé qu'avait employé Harry.

Il tourna les talons, et rejoignit Hermione, qui s'était réfugiée dans la salle de bain et se passait de l'eau froide sur le visage.

_ Hermione, est-ce que ça va ?

_ Merveilleusement, railla la jeune femme. Tout baigne.

_ Allez, y'a pas mort de sorcier ...

Il se glissa derrière elle, et l'enlaça.

_ Maintenant que nous sommes cachés ici ... il y a peu de chances qu'on vienne nous déranger dans la salle de bain, non ?

Hermione se dégagea de son étreinte d'un mouvement de hanche.

_ Excuse-moi, Viktor, mais vraiment je n'ai plus du tout la tête à ça. La douche a été plus que froide.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux une seconde, puis lui embrassa le front avec douceur.

_ Bien sur. Je comprends. De quoi as-tu envie ?

_ Honnêtement, de plus grand chose. Je vais prendre une bonne douche pour me détendre, et essayer d'effacer cette humiliation de mon esprit.

_ Tu me congédies, donc ?

_ Viktor... Je ne sais pas. Non. Tu peux rester ici si tu en as envie, ou revenir plus tard... Je n'en sais rien. Mes idées sont un peu confuses là. Je voudrai juste un moment pour reprendre mes esprits, s'il te plait.

_ Bonne douche, Herm, lui dit-il doucement.

Puis il quitta la pièce, la laissant seule face au miroir. Elle poussa un soupir, et remplit d'eau un verre qui traînait sur le lavabo, avant de le descendre d'une traite. Quel désastre. Elle avait réagi comme une collégienne effarouchée. Elle se sentait ridicule, en colère, et frustrée par dessus le marché. Elle retira sa chemise, et dénoua ses cheveux, avant d'enduire de démaquillant une lingette en tissu. Elle se nettoyait le visage, quand on frappa à la porte.

_ Hermione ? Excuse moi de te déranger, mais si je revenais à l'improviste, c'était pour te parler, je dois repartir.

_ Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, répondit t-elle à son colocataire dans un souffle. Je voudrai me détendre.

_ J'en ai pour une minute, s'il te plaît.

_ Je pensais que vous aviez un foutu match de quidditch, explosa t-elle en jetant sa lingette dans le lavabo. La collocation implique des règles tacites, Harry, bon sang ! Dire à l'autre qu'on sera absent toute la soirée équivaut littéralement à lui faire la promesse qu'il sera seul quelques heures ! Tu aurais du t'annoncer !

_ Je ne vais pas m'annoncer avant d'entrer dans mon propre appartement!

_ Ce n'était pas compliqué de m'envoyer un patronus pour me prévenir que tu passais !

_ Herm, ça va, je suis désolé, ça a du être gênant pour toi, et ça l'était aussi pour moi d'ailleurs, mais on s'en fiche,ok ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu voulais? coupa t-elle.

_ Euh... A vrai dire, c'est Blaise...

Le brun sembla soudain mal à l'aise.

_ Zabini, merveilleux, je sens que ça va encore plus me plaire.

_ Tu sais, ces rénovations que Pansy mène chez lui ? Il semblerait que les plans de construction n'aient pas été respectés à l'époque. Enfin, honnêtement, j'ai pas tout compris. Ce que j'ai retenu, c'est qu'une canalisation d'eau se trouvait là où elle n'était pas censée être, et que Pansy l'a faite exploser, provoquant ainsi l'effondrement de presque tout le second étage de chez Blaise, et, de fait, des dégats considérables partout au rez de chaussée.

Hermione le dévisagea, sincèrement perplexe.

_ D'accord... Et ?

_ Même magiquement, il va falloir au moins une semaine pour que ce soit habitable à nouveau. J'aimerai proposer à Blaise de l'héberger le temps que ce soit arrangé.

_ Pardon ? Mais enfin, Blaise est plein aux as, pourquoi ne va t-il pas à l'hôtel ?

_ Son compte à Gringotts est gelé. Une histoire de relique familiale, dont les gobelins réclament la restitution officielle, ce à quoi le clan Zabini s'oppose ... Là encore, j'y ai rien compris.

_ Mais c'est illégal ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?!

_ J'en sais rien... Mais franchement, ça pourrait être marrant, non ?

_ Marrant ? _Marrant_ ?! Harry, je travaille 18 heures sur 24 ! Et Blaise est un enfant ! Il ne vous faudra qu'une demie-journée pour faire exploser l'appartement!

_ Herm... c'est important d'être présent pour un ami lorsque ce dernier traverse une crise, énonça Harry d'un ton solennel. Il est de notre devoir de...

_ Comme tu veux, capitula son amie. Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, il est toujours fourré ici de toute façon. Mais vous avez intérêt à vous tenir à carreau.

Harry souffla un baiser dans sa direction, et disparut aussitôt. Hermione songea qu'il avait l'air d'un petit garçon que sa mère venait d'autoriser à aller dormir chez un ami. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, retira le reste de ses vêtements, et entra dans la cabine de douche, tendue comme jamais.


End file.
